


Moonlight

by Gio_Snower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_Snower/pseuds/Gio_Snower
Summary: Anno 3019, la razza umana si è divisa in due fazioni in seguito alla Terza Guerra Mondiale.La prima fazione è composta dagli abitanti della Cupola, un'enorme struttura creata dal più grande genio conosciuto nella storia, mentre la seconda è composta dai Marziani, i discendenti di coloro che si rifugiarono e crearono una colonia su Marte.Le due fazioni sono state per molti decenni in guerra fra loro, ma ora una minaccia sconosciuta le porta alla scelta di una tregua. Riusciranno ad allearsi, a scoprire e sconfiggere il pericolo incombente?





	1. Chapter 1

****

### **Capitolo 1**

 

La _Cupola,_ una costruzione fatta interamente di vetro antiproiettile e anti-radiazioni, era l'intero centro di Nuova Houston. Era stata costruita dopo la Terza Guerra Mondiale, in seguito alla devastazione che aveva ridotto il numero della razza umana di quasi la metà rispetto ai primi anni del duemila. A causa delle radiazioni dovute all'impiego di armi nucleari, gli uomini si erano rifugiati sotto quella struttura, creata dalle grandi menti del secolo, che avevano previsto l'arrivo del conflitto. 

Altri, invece, avevano preferito scappare dalla Terra, rifugiandosi su Marte grazie a navicelle spaziali di ultima generazione. Qualche anno dopo, si erano completamente distaccati dai Governi terresti, annunciandosi cittadini di una nazione diversa, di un altro pianeta: Nuova Marte. 

Fra gli abitanti della Terra e quelli di Marte furono disputati diversi conflitti; e tutt'ora, nel 3019, era ancora in corso una guerra fra i due pianeti. 

La luce artificiale della Cupola si stava lentamente affievolendo, annunciando l'apertura delle porte superiori. Solo durante la notte, si poteva assistere ai lanci delle navette spaziali, ma quella sera lui non sarebbe partito insieme agli altri, perché il tenente Colonnello Sparks l'aveva richiamato alla base tramite il suo assistente, il Maggiore Saintél. La base dell'Esercito a cui era stato assegnato, si trovava nel centro della _Cupola_ , la cui entrata era non solo nascosta, ma anche vietata ai civili. Nessuno poteva entrare a meno che non avesse un permesso speciale. 

Non capiva il perché di quel richiamo, non aveva commesso nessun atto di insubordinazione né aveva fatto a botte con i suoi compagni; l'unica volta, per la verità, che aveva fatto ciò era successa un anno prima. La rabbia che provava in quel periodo l'aveva fatto agire senza riflettere, così, alla minima provocazione scherzosa: era scattato. 

Percorrendo il corridoio silenzioso e lucido della base, mentre si dirigeva verso l'ala principale, intravide il suo riflesso sullo schermo di un _tab_ , un panello ultra tecnologico che serviva non solo come computer, ma che poteva pure, tra le tante funzioni, mandare messaggi con ologrammi. L'immagine che vide rimandava la figura alta e snella di un ragazzo molto giovane; i lineamenti del viso erano affilati e non v'era segno di barba sul mento dolce, il naso era all'insù e le labbra larghe, strette in una ferrea morsa, contratte, davano un'espressione gravosa a quel volto. Gli occhi erano semicoperti da una lunga frangia nera, dello stesso colore delle notevoli ciglia, che ne segnavano i contorni. I capelli, fin troppo lunghi per appartenere a un uomo e, per giunta, a un soldato, erano legati in una coda alta, e cadevano fino a metà schiena. 

Le spalle erano ampie e muscolose, ma non esageratamente, così come l'ampio busto che si chiudeva nei fianchi stretti, che a loro volta sfociavano in gambe lunghe e tornite, ben lontane dall'essere deboli fuscelli. Era alto circa un metro e ottantatré. 

Sospirando, procedette a passo spedito, salutando i conoscenti che provavano a fermarlo per poi superarli, prima di inoltrarsi in chiacchiere inutili. In pochi minuti, arrivò nell'ala principale e poté procedere verso la sala in cui era stato convocato. La sala R2-D2 dove l'aspettava il Colonnello Spark era una delle più grandi; spesso in quella sala venivano richiamati gli ufficiali e i soldati speciali per discutere delle missioni programmate e delle tattiche che avrebbero usato in esse. 

Arrivato davanti alla porte, l'AI– l'intelligenza artificiale – della base gli chiese di guardare verso lo schermo e così fece. Un raggio rosso passò sul suo volto e scannerizzò i suoi occhi, controllando così la sua identità. Premette il pollice sullo schermo e la porta si aprì.

«Aram Kahraman. Soldato speciale. Permesso accordato» elencò la voce elettronica; le porte si aprirono e lui entrò. 

La figura formosa di una donna fu la prima cosa che vide; appoggiata alla scrivania con una mano, lo fissava intensamente. Vicino a lei v'era un uomo che, appena lo vide, gli rivolse un sorriso leggero. 

Fece il saluto, portando la mano destra, tenuta a “taglio”, vicino alla fronte. 

«Soldato speciale Kahraman a rapporto, Colonnello Sparks».

«Riposo, Aram» ordinò la donna, facendogli cenno con il capo. I capelli biondi erano raccolti in una crocchia stretta e il volto pallido era colorito solo dalle guance e dalle labbra rosee; senza rughe. Gli occhi, di un verde scuro, apparivano neri a seconda della luce. Fasciata da un'uniforme scura, appariva marziale e severa. Se ricordava bene, il Colonnello aveva circa trent'anni. 

«Tenente Colonnello Saintél» salutò con deferenza. L'altro rispose con un cenno. Era un uomo giovane, sui trent'anni pure lui; i folti capelli castani gli ricadevano su un lato della fronte con grazia, gratificando i lineamenti delicati dell'uomo e accordandosi perfettamente con gli occhi nocciola, dello stesso colore del cioccolato al latte. 

«Perché son stato richiamato?» domandò incuriosito.

La donna annuì, approvando il suo comportamento. Era sempre stato un tipo diretto, schietto. Non amava i convenevoli né i giri di parole e sapeva, voleva, andar subito dritto al punto della questione. 

«Fra poco lo saprai» rispose Saintèl, avvicinandosi a lui. «Tranquillo, non ci vorrà molto».

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma senza dire una parole di protesta, annuì. Tutto quel mistero, quei toni saputelli ed enigmatici lo mettevano un po' in ansia, oltre che a stranirlo. 

Lo schermo gigante per le conferenze emise un segnale acustico, prima di ologrammare la figura di un uomo anziano in uniforme. Il volto era pieno di rughe, la pelle era abbronzata e una cicatrice bianca a forma di stella gli solcava la guancia; i capelli bianchi stonavo con gli occhi scuri, ancora pieni di vitalità. 

Si mise immediatamente sull'attenti, il distintivo era quello di un Generale e le varie medaglie erano appuntate vicino a esso; era una persona potente e importante. Si chiese nuovamente il perché e, si rese conto, che erano solo in tre in quella stanza, al momento. 

«Generale Mickenes» lo salutarono militarmente all'unisono il Colonnello e il Tenente Colonnello; i volti erano seri, nessuna traccia dei sorrisi accondiscendenti o delle espressioni gentili di prima. Erano concentrati e deferenti nei confronti di un loro superiore e, soprattutto, pronti ad ascoltare. 

«Colonnello Sparks, Tenente Colonnello Saintèl, Soldato speciale Kahraman» ricambiò l'uomo con austerità, il suo ologramma replicò il cenno del capo che rivolse ai sottoposti. 

«Vi ho richiamati per spiegarvi la situazione e per darvi un compito singolare, particolarmente per lei, Soldato Kahraman.

Come ben saprete, i terrestri e gli abitanti di Nuova Marte per molto tempo sono stati nemici, ma davanti al pericolo abbiamo deciso di unire le forze.»

«Quale pericolo?» domandò il Colonnello. 

«Un pianeta sconosciuto ci ha minacciato; la guerra sembra imminente e l'unico modo di poter sopravvivere dipende dall'alleanza fra noi e Nuova Marte.

Per questo, entro mezz'ora arriverà mandato un soldato di Nuova Marte, scelto appositamente come contatto, per vedere se questa collaborazione fra i nostri Governi può funzionare.» Il silenzio calò, mentre le parole del Generale e il loro significato venivano elaborate e comprese da tutti. 

Lui sentiva il cuore battergli nel petto, rapido, mentre una leggera agitazione lo pervadeva. Una Guerra non prevista con un nemico sconosciuto, il pericolo per i civili: per sua madre. Non voleva che il passato si ripetesse nuovamente.

Se fosse successo, come avrebbe reagito? Come sarebbe riuscito a superare quel dolore? Non ci sarebbe riuscito, probabilmente. La paura gli attanagliò lo stomaco, schiacciandolo sotto il peso di quei pensieri cupi, mentre lui veniva sommerso dalla preoccupazione, affogando lentamente nel dubbio.

«È un'informazione che non siamo ancora sicuri di voler rivelare all'intera base, quindi mi raccomando, il più completo riserbo.»

«Sissignore.»

«Passando alla vostra missione. Colonnello Sparks: lei e il Tenente Colonnello avrete il compito di osservare e riferire. Ogni mese dovrete stendere un rapporto che verrà sottoposto all'attenzione dei Generali, sia terrestri che marziani.»

I due annuirono, rispondendo con un sonoro “sì” agli ordini.

«E quanto a lei, Soldato speciale Kahraman» disse il Generale, il cui ologramma posò lo sguardo su di lui, «avrà il compito più difficile. Dovrà essere il collegamento terrestre; dovrà collaborare con il marziano e riferire ai suoi superiori eventuali problemi».

A quelle parole, si sentì un attimo spaesato. Il Generale non poteva saperlo, ma gli stavano chiedendo un gran sacrificio; gli stavano ordinando di entrare in una missione che non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine. Nella sua testa vorticavano pensieri, mentre il suo torace veniva schiacciato da emozioni ingarbugliate, primitive, che a stento riusciva a nascondere. Solo gli anni di addestramento erano riusciti a insegnargli come farlo.

Solo quello e il dolore. 

Rialzando il capo, precedente abbassato, fissò l'ologramma del Generale che lo guardava aspettando una risposta. Gli stessi suoi superiori presenti nella stanza lo stavano scrutando, tutti e due con un'espressione quasi corrucciata. Gli occhi verdi del Colonnello apparivano quasi più scuri, più torbidi. Il pensiero che lei sapesse, per un momento lo sfiorò, facendolo tentennare. 

Prese il respiro e poi, senza ulteriori indugi, si decise a rispondere.

«Sì, Generale», rispose, stupendosi del tono controllato e deciso della sua voce. «Però... Posso fare una domanda?»

«Chieda, ma non le assicuro una risposta» rispose severo l'uomo. 

Annuì, gli pareva giusto così.

«Perché avete scelto me?»

«Una domanda lecita, Soldato.

Lei è stato selezionato dopo varie ponderazioni ed esami, i vari Generali hanno pensato per molto tempo a chi scegliere e lei ci è sembrato adatto. Ha un numero sufficiente di missioni, è stato addestrato sufficientemente e la sua condotta è pressoché irreprensibile, tranne quel piccolo spiacevole incidente.»

«E sarei una pedina sacrificabile, casomai.» 

Il Tenente Colonnello sobbalzò, per poi tossicchiare, portandosi la mano guantata alla bocca così da nascondere un sorriso sincero e divertito. Solo Aram e il Colonnello potevano vederlo. 

«Esattamente» rispose senza scomporsi il Generale. «Ora vi lascio, è arrivato.»

L'ologramma scomparì nell'esatto momento in cui le porte si aprirono. Il cuore gli batté più forte e cercò di rilassare i muscoli che, istintivamente, si erano preparati a scattare. Il suo corpo era passato per un momento in “modalità da battaglia”, pronto a muoversi e a difendersi... O ad attaccare. Respirò pesantemente e puntò lo sguardo verso la porta, ormai aperta.

Quello che si ritrovò a fissare non era quello che si era aspettato; davanti a quelle porte c'era un ragazzo, più piccolo di lui e dall'aspetto così normale, così... Etereo. Fu la prima parola che gli balzò alla mente, appena vide quella pelle diafana, pallida. Così bianca e senza segni da apparire marmo levigato. 

Il volto era tondo, i lineamenti erano dolci, i capelli erano bianchi come la pelle. Era snello, tanto che per un momento si chiese se potesse davvero essere un soldato, ma subito si ricredette quando il ragazzo avanzò, dritto verso il Colonnello. Non l'aveva nemmeno guardato, lui. Il passo era rigoroso, senza timore, felino quasi. Per un momento, l'immagine di un ghepardo gli passò nella mente. Doveva essere un corridore eccezionale. 

Vedendo la piega che stava assumendo il suo pensiero, si sentì improvvisamente minacciato, come se quell'aspetto leggiadro fosse stato solo un segno d'avvertimento. Per un momento, pensò che fosse tutta una montatura, una trappola per fargli abbassare la guardia. Subito si rimproverò per la comportamento leggero che stava avendo; aveva abbassato la guardia per un secondo e si era lasciato andare a pensieri futili, inutili. 

Il ragazzo chinò il capo davanti al Colonnello, poi fece il saluto militare terrestre senza impaccio. 

«Soldato Speciale di Nuova Marte, Skyler Von Sternen». 

In quelle parole, in quel tono, non c'era traccia di sentimento. Perfino la sua voce appariva priva di vitalità, come se lui non fosse lì in quel momento. Rabbrividì, pensando a quanto gli fosse apparso sbagliato, quanto per un attimo ne avesse avuto... Disgusto. 

«Colonnello Sparks. Al mio fianco vi è il Tenente Colonnello Santél, mio assistente e sottoposto» si presentò la donna, porgendogli la mano. Il ragazzo, il suo _compagno,_ realizzò, la strinse dopo un attimo di esitazione. 

«E quello?» domandò qualche secondo dopo aver lasciato la sua mano, posando il suo sguardo su di lui. Due occhi verdi, gemme vivide, brillanti, di un verde chiaro e diverso rispetto a quello della donna, lo fissavano senza alcuna emozione. Paura, simpatia, antipatia... Niente. Forse, si sentiva superiore a lui. Quel pensiero lo fece arrabbiare, scaldandolo dentro. 

«Quello ha un nome» borbottò. «Soldato speciale Aram Kahraman, sono il collegamento per i terrestri», spiegò, scocciato, fissandolo e sfidandolo con lo sguardo. L'altro ricambio senza interesse, non sorrise, non digrignò i denti, non annuì nemmeno. 

«Piacere» disse monotono Skyler. 

E dopo questo, lui sapeva già di odiarlo. 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 2

****

###  **Capitolo 2**

 

Quando la porta si era aperta, rivelando le tre figure dentro la sala, si era sentito così calmo e deciso da stupirsi di sé. Era scivolato dentro, ostentando con grazia i suoi movimenti, quasi ad affermare la sua vera natura. Non voleva che quelle persone lo prendessero sottogamba, ma non voleva nemmeno rivelare tutte le sue carte; quest'ultima mossa sarebbe stata stupida da parte sua, ma sapeva di non doversi preoccupare, non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Pensare ai nemici come alleati gli era ancora difficile. Era stato cresciuto, era stato addestrato, da un padre severo che... Il solo pensiero, gli fece male. Ovviamente soffocò tutte quelle emozioni, mostrando un viso inespressivo. Velocemente, esaminò le tre figure. Una apparteneva a una donna, formosa e vestita con un'uniforme scura. I capelli biondi erano legati in una crocchia alta, che metteva in risalto i lineamenti affilati e il volto privo di rughe, ancora giovane. Gli occhi verde scuro brillavano, feroci e decisi, severi. Era una severità diversa da quella che conosceva lui, un'autorità non violenta. Guardò il distintivo e seppe che lei era un Colonnello; al suo fianco, c'era un giovane dai capelli castani e occhi gentili. Per un attimo si domandò come fosse possibile che quell'uomo fosse lì, gli sembrava troppo dolce, inadatto all'Esercito. Ma non erano fatti suoi, d'altronde; magari sulla Terra era diverso, sceglievano i loro soldati e ufficiali con criteri diversi. Non poteva saperlo, visto che tutto quel che sapeva di loro, era che erano stati suoi nemici e che erano umani come lui.

Sapeva che vivevano sulla Terra, anche.

Tre semplici cose... Dove l'avrebbero portato? Non poteva saperlo.

Avanzò a passo deciso e chinò il capo difronte al Colonnello, poi, dopo aver eseguito il saluto militare terrestre – che aveva visto in un video chissà quanti anni prima – con un certo impaccio, che lo rese scontento, si apprestò a presentarsi.

«Soldato Speciale di Nuova Marte, Skyler Von Sternen». Era da molto che non usava il suo cognome. Per un momento, si chiese pure se ne avesse il diritto; dopo tutto quello che era successo, poteva ancora dire di essere chi era stato?

La donna, il Colonnello Sparks, come si presentò lei, includendo anche il Tenente Colonnello Saintél, l'uomo che era al suo fianco, gli porse la mano. Per un momento, la guardò, chiedendosi quale fosse il giusto modo di agire, poi, quasi per istinto, la strinse e – notando un brillio negli occhi di Saintél – capì di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Poco dopo la lasciò, ancora confuso riguardo quel contatto, ma soddisfatto di essere riuscito a portare a termine convenevoli di cui non conosceva prima l'esistenza. Con la coda dell'occhio, tornò alla terza figura. Era un ragazzo più grande di lui, i capelli scuri gli cadevano sulla fronte, nascondendo gli occhi che – credeva – fossero scuri, ma vista quella strana barriera, non poteva esserne sicuro. Il viso era delicato e la bocca era contratta, il suo corpo era snello ma muscoloso – non esageratamente – ed era più alto di lui di almeno dieci centimetri. Non gli piaceva quella disparità e non gli piacevano i segni di tensione che intravedeva appena sul suo viso; era bravo a nascondere le emozioni, ma lui era bravo a riconoscerle.

«E quello?» domandò alla donna, fissandolo senza interesse. Non voleva sbilanciarsi né voleva mostrarsi a lui.

In un certo senso, si rese conto, era un piccolo dispetto che voleva fargli, anche se non ne sapeva il motivo. Forse, il fatto fosse terrestre bastava, così gli era stato insegnato.

«Quello ha un nome» borbottò il ragazzo. «Soldato speciale Aram Kahraman, sono il collegamento per i terrestri», spiegò con un tono scocciato, fissandolo negli occhi, sfidandolo così apertamente che per un attimo, volle sorridere difronte a tutta quella sfrontatezza, ma ovviamente non lo fece. Né dimostrò alcun tipo di segno o emozione.

Era sciocco, quel terrestre. Voleva dimostrarsi dominante? Feroce? Temibile? Poteva dirlo alla prima occhiata lui stesso che lo era, non servivano tutti quei teatrini.

«Piacere» rispose, con tono inespressivo e privo di qualsiasi flessibilità. L'occhiata che l'altro gli rivolse, fu inequivocabile: non lo sopportava di già. Per un secondo, si chiese cosa avesse fatto di tanto terribile dal rendersi antipatico ai suoi occhi, ma poi proseguì come se niente fosse, rispondendosi qualche secondo dopo essersi posto la domanda: era un “marziano”.

La sua natura, sempre umana, ma diversa a causa dell'ambiente in cui era nato e cresciuto, era un ostacolo e un avviso; d'altronde la loro storia dimostrava che gli uomini avevano difficoltà ad accettare le diversità. Erano spaventati terribilmente dal diverso, tanto da sentirsi così minacciati o disgustati da esso dal spingersi a cacciarlo, a ucciderlo, a rinnegarlo.

«Kahraman, che ne dice di mostrare a Von Sternen gli alloggi? Dopo il viaggio affrontato, sarà indubbiamente stanco» osservò il Colonnello Sparks, mantenendo un linguaggio formale; eppure, sospettava che la donna utilizzasse il nome proprio del suo nuovo compagno quando non erano in situazioni ufficiali. Per un attimo, si domandò se accordarle il permesso di chiamarlo per nome, ma subito si sentì a disagio con l'idea. Non era abituato a dar confidenze e non voleva iniziare ora a cambiare la sua personalità, anzi. Si era offerto in quella missione suicida per uno scopo ben preciso e sapeva di dover mantenere la sua mentalità come aveva deciso che fosse, come gli era stato detto, doveva mantenere certi livelli e indiscutibili valori.

«Sì» rispose sbuffando Aram, lanciandogli un'occhiata. Si aspettava una sua reazione, capì, così lo accontentò e annuì.

Il soldato scrollò le spalle e si voltò.

«Seguimi» disse, facendogli cenno con la mano. Pensava forse di parlare al suo animale domestico? Si ritrovò scocciato da quel gesto leggero, supponente, ma ancora una volta non disse niente. Si inoltrarono nuovamente nei corridoi bianchi della base; lui lo seguiva, camminando appena un passo dietro di lui, senza preoccuparsi della sua vicinanza. Non si sentiva a disagio stando con lui e la cosa lo incuriosiva, più osservava i modi sgarbati dell'altro, più si ritrovava a pensare che forse gli serviva solo un po' d'educazione per diventare accettabile.

Guidandolo con calma, non provò nemmeno a rivolgergli la parola e lui nemmeno, così continuarono a camminare finché non si ritrovarono in un ala completamente diversa rispetto alla precedente. Le persone passavano e alcune lo guardavano; si sentiva studiato, quasi, ma non aprì bocca né ricambiò i loro sguardi tutt'altro che discreti.

Un tempo gli era stato insegnato che il motivo per cui una persona lo fissava era perché lo trovava attraente o degno d'attenzione; perché notava quanto fosse speciale. Non sapeva se quelle parole valevano ancora, ma decise di optare per un sì.

«Stanza numero 123, Ala sud est della base, ricordalo» lo informò con tono annoiato il ragazzo.

Aveva finalmente imparato l'educazione? Forse, dopotutto, non era finito in un luogo di persone incivili e degradate.

«No, seriamente, ricordalo. Non intendo farti da balia, ragazzino».

Ritirò qualsiasi pensiero positivo avesse appena fatto sul suo nuovo compagno, no, non era decisamente educato. Mancava decisamente di garbo e, sospettò, non doveva nemmeno avere una cultura alle spalle, un certo spessore intellettuale.

«Non sono tanto più giovane di te» si limitò a dire con voce atona.

«E sentiamo, grande uomo, quanti anni avresti?»

La domanda lo stupì. Non si era aspettato di certo una risposta, figurarsi una domanda... E l'epiteto che aveva usato l'altro non gli era piaciuto molto, ma nonostante tutto, sempre deciso a mascherare le sue emozioni, anche se sempre più sconvolto e irritato, si prestò a rispondergli.

«Diciassette».

«Tre anni di differenza, quindi... Sembravi più piccolo» commentò l'altro, alzando il volto per osservarlo da sotto la frangetta. Nemmeno allora riuscì a vedere i suoi occhi. L'aria di sufficienza che assunse il suo viso lo indispettì ancora di più; come osava trattarlo così? Forse non gli importava che le cose funzionassero, ma a lui sì. Era deciso a mandare in porto questa alleanza che, alla fine dei conti, era la sua unica speranza.

«In tre anni, comunque, si può diventare uomini».

A quella frase, rimase senza parole. Gli stava dando del bambino, lui, che aveva solo tre anni in più e che si era comportato in modo immaturo dal primo momento. Lo osservò entrare con noncuranza dentro la stanza e, in quel momento, qualcosa dentro di lui – che non sapeva d'avere – venne a galla.

«Mi scusi, signore. Forse dovremo fare una gara per vedere chi ha gli organi riproduttivi meglio sviluppati» intonò con sarcasmo.

L'altro si girò e lo fissò, poi si mise a ridere fragorosamente. Avvampò, ancora in preda a quella sensazione sconosciuta che gli bruciava lo stomaco.

«Sei un idiota» ringhiò.

«Oh, sai parlare, quindi» lo prese in giro il suo nuovo compagno. Sapeva di non aver parlato molto prima, ma questo era troppo. Non sapeva come, ma avrebbe portato a termine la missione, a tutti i costi.

«Non spreco parole con gli scimpanzé mal evoluti» si difese. L'idea che l'avesse trattato male di proposito in cerca di una reazione gli sfiorò la mente, ma decise di scartarla. Non avrebbe mai ammesso di esserci caduto. In quel caso, avrebbe davvero capito il motivo di quei tanti rimproveri ricevuti in passato.

Dopo aver ridacchiato, l'altro si decise a rispondere.

«Vedo che hai una buona opinione dei terrestri» osservò ironico.

«Posso dirti una cosa?»

«Dimmi.»

«Ti detesto.»

«Idem, ma mettiamo in chiaro una cosa: non intendo diventare tuo amico né ora né mai» chiarì. Come se lui avesse voluto diventare suo amico! «Non mi piaci ora e non mi piacerai mai, il motivo mi pare ovvio... Eppure, gli ordini son ordini. Quindi, lavoriamo insieme e stiamo il meno tempo possibile assieme fuori dalle missioni.»

**«** Concordo. Non riuscirei a sopportarti oltre senza provare ad ammazzarti. **»** ribatté gelidamente. Aveva ripreso il controllo e non intendeva di nuovo perderlo; stava mostrando un lato di sé vergognoso. Per un istante aveva scordato i suoi obbiettivi; i motivi che l'avevano portato a farsi scegliere, a offrirsi. Nessun altro avrebbe voluto farlo, quel compito sgradevole ma onorevole. Tutti avevano paura di essere insozzati dai terrestri e, se erano come il suo nuovo compagno, lui ne capiva la ragione.

«Stringiamoci la mano per siglare il patto».

La mano tesa davanti a lui gli sembrò sporca ed esitò a stringerla, ma alla fine cedette e la strinse. Quella pelle ruvida contro la sua gli infuse una strana sensazione e provò un certo calore alla bocca dello stomaco, che finì immediatamente quando si lasciarono.

Lo fissò, non capendo, ma l'altro sembrava non aver provato le sue stesse reazioni. Nemmeno lui le capiva e così, non sapendo, decise di accantonarle. Non erano importanti, d'altronde, per la sua missione, così non lo erano nemmeno per lui.

Chiarite le cose, iniziò a far vagare lo sguardo, analizzando la sua nuova camera che, purtroppo, avrebbe condiviso con il suo nuovo partner. I letti erano separati e posizionati uno al capo opposto dell'altro, così che ognuno avesse la propria privacy. Due grossi armadietti erano affiancati più in là e un tavolo era nel centro, una porta alla sinistra indicava il bagno comune. Avrebbe forse dovuto temere per la sua igiene?

Un comodino a testa, infine un grosso schermo al centro della stanza completava il tutto. Si diresse verso l'armadio e l'aprì, scrutando con occhio critico le varie uniformi, ovviamente terrestri. La loro missione e la sua provenienza erano top secret per tutti tranne che per loro tre e gli altri soldati. Probabilmente, quest'ultimi, sarebbero stati informati della sua presenza domani, se non quel giorno stesso. Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, quando li riaprì chiuse l'armadio e si sistemò nel letto libero. Non aveva intenzione di rivolgere la parola all'altro per un bel po' di tempo, fino a quando non ne fosse stato costretto, a dir la verità.


	3. Capitolo 3

 

Quel simpaticone si era chiuso nel più totale silenzio da almeno tre ore. Avrebbe potuto giurare di non averne sentito nemmeno il respiro interrompere quella taciturnità; cosicché, leggermente preoccupato, ogni tanto si era ritrovato a controllare se il petto dell'altro si muoveva, se respirava.

Da una parte era grato di quella quiete, dall'altra lo metteva a disagio. Per quanto fosse a dir poco riluttante a parlargli – e deciso a non essere assolutamente suo amico (non che avesse mai potuto, a suo parere) – non poteva andare avanti così.

«Von Sternen» lo chiamò.

Skyler si girò verso di lui, guardandolo con inespressivi occhi verdi, freddi; quasi riluttanti, ora che ci pensava, che li fissava. Poteva esserci una persona meno disponibile del suo compagno di stanza, in quel momento? Non lo credeva possibile.

Sospirò, cercando di mantenere la calma. Perfino quel suo essere testardo e... _Alieno,_ lo metteva a disagio.

Era divertente pensare che era sopravvissuto a battaglie strenue, riuscendo a dimostrarsi coraggioso e tutt'altro che incapace – una vera macchina da guerra, anzi – ma che non riusciva a sopportare un atteggiamento scostante. Era come una spina nel fianco, un pensiero fisso che non lo lasciava in pace, un problema che andava assolutamente risolto. Subito.

«Vieni, ti mostro la mensa. È quasi ora di cena» borbottò, fissando l'orologio digitale appoggiato sul suo comodino. Era solo una scusa e, se avesse potuto, l'avrebbe mollato lì, lui e quel suo assurdo modo di essere; ma doveva mostrargli il luogo e si sentiva più che diffidente nel lasciarlo solo in quella stanza. Chi gli assicurava che non sarebbe uscito a curiosare? A _sabotare?_

«Va bene» acconsentì Skyler. Il tempo che aveva impiegato per rifletterci sopra era quasi un insulto, se non fosse che la sua circospezione era ricambiata del tutto. Non capiva come i loro Governi potessero pensare a una possibile collaborazione; era evidente che non c'erano approcci amichevoli e che non si sarebbero sviluppati nemmeno con il tempo. E lui, poteva davvero lavorare al fianco di una persona di cui non si fidava? Mettere la sua vita nelle sue mani?

Era una pazzia.

Come tutti gli umani, diffidava delle cose che non capiva o che non conosceva. Per molto tempo aveva cercato di scoprirle, così da non temerle. I risultati erano sempre stati eccellenti, ma... E se avesse provato a capire anche il suo nuovo compagno, tralasciando le parole che gli aveva detto a causa della rabbia? Sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo oggettivamente, ignorando il profondo disprezzo radicato in lui per i _Marziani_? In verità, non riusciva a non provare rabbia mentre lo fissava. Era così composto, così calmo; era dannatamente inespressivo, se non si contavano quelle rare espressioni di superiorità o fastidio velato che ogni tanto si affacciavano sul suo volto pallido. Appariva come un robot senz'anima, quel tipo di soldato che odiava e che si era rifiutato di diventare.

«Sei il tipo che segue gli ordini alla lettera, eh?» commentò, non poteva togliere le note di sdegno dalla sua voce.

Il ragazzo non lo degnò nemmeno di un'occhiata. Stava per sospirare pesantemente, chiedendosi perché fosse andato contro le sue stesse parole, quando l'altro si decise a rispondergli.

«Se non lo facessi, sarebbe un disonore per me e per il mio casato. Ma... Una persona come te, non potrebbe capirlo, comunque».

«In effetti, non capisco che senso ha rischiare la vita per ideali che non sono miei, soprattutto, il darla per un nome a cui non tengo».

«Perché tu non hai onore. Dubito fortemente che tu sappia anche cosa vuol dire la parola _onore_ » puntualizzò il giovane.

A quelle parole, un'ondata calda avanzò sul suo viso, tingendolo di rosso. Si sentiva umiliato, perché davvero, si era reso conto, non aveva mai dato importanza all'onore. Cosa ne avrebbe pensato la sua famiglia? Con la scelta di un anno prima, aveva davvero sbagliato tutto? E quel “sé stesso” che pensava di aver ritrovato... Era sicuro di non averlo perso?

Mille domande, cose a cui non aveva pensato prima di quel giorno. E tutto per le parole di un ragazzo più giovane di lui, un _marziano_ , un ex-nemico di cui diffidava che ora era il suo nuovo compagno d'armi.

Sbuffando, nascondendo la breve esitazione, si alzò dal letto con agilità.

«Seguimi» rimarcò. Si voltò, così poté solo sentire i movimenti dell'altro; aspettò davanti alla porta finché non sentì la sua presenza dietro. Mise la mano sullo schermo di riconoscimento della tastiera e l'ai della base, dopo averlo riconosciuto e avergli accordato il permesso, aprì la porta della loro camera. Uscirono nel corridoio bianco; c'erano poche persone in giro, d'altronde quelle aree erano riservate ai soldati con i compiti più importanti. A volte, capitava che anche un ufficiale di basso rango – come un tenente – alloggiasse lì.

Procedettero dritti fino al terzo bivio, in cui girarono a destra.

«Questa è la seconda mensa, è diversa dalla prima» spiegò prima di arrivare alla porta, già aperta. Rimaneva sempre aperta, anche di notte, cosicché, se un soldato aveva fame, poteva prendersi qualcosa. Il cibo solitamente era servito da umani e da robot, ma di notte solo i robot erano disponibili; non che ci fosse da lamentarsi. «Questa è più piccola, capisci?» continuò.

Il silenzio gli rispose, ma lui continuò come se niente fosse. Aveva deciso, dopo quell'ultima frase sull'onore, che avevano già discusso lo stretto necessario. Aveva agito diversamente dalle sue parole a causa del suo carattere, tutto qui.

«Funziona semplicemente: scegli un cibo o più dal menù, prendi un vassoio e digiti il numero corrispondente al cibo. In pochi secondi qualcuno – un robot o un umano, a seconda della pietanza – ti serviranno».

Arrivarono all'entrata e notò con la coda dell'occhio che il suo compagno, ora al suo fianco, scrutava con attenzione l'ambiente. Lunghe tavolate al centro e ai fianchi i due banconi.

«Secondo la tipologia di cibo: ne offrono due al giorno» aggiunse con un sorriso. Parlare di cibo lo metteva di buon umore.

Lo condusse al bancone e prese il vassoio all'inizio di una pila, poi digitò sulla tastiera un numero. Quel giorno sarebbe andato sul leggero; un filetto e delle patatine arrosto di contorno gli sembravano l'ideale. Skyler sembrò seguire il suo esempio e per un attimo si chiese se conoscesse il cibo che avevano appena ordinato; da come fissava l'immagine tridimensionale sul cartellone, sembrava non averlo mai assaggiato.

«Aram!» urlò una voce, appena il cibo fu messo sui loro vassoi.

Si girò e posò gli occhi su una figura minuta, rivestita di una tuta militare chiara, d'un grigio chiaro. Era una ragazza, magra e dai capelli scuri che ricadevano giù dalle spalle, finendo sul generoso seno. Il volto era rotondo, aggraziato ma non particolarmente affascinante. Le labbra rosee erano piccole e gli occhi scuri apparivano fin troppo grandi rispetto al resto. Non poteva essere definita bella ma carina sì.

«Rosaline» la salutò, sorridendo. Vide i suoi occhi spostarsi su Skyler e la sua espressione farsi sorpresa.

Lo indicò, molto maleducatamente, e spalancò la bocca.

«È lui, giusto?» domandò. Si chiese quanto sapesse. Il Generale aveva detto che gli altri sarebbero stati informati presto... Possibile che la decisione fosse già stata presa? Gli sembrava strano; solitamente i tempi erano oltremodo lunghi.

«Aram» ridacchiò Rosaline, fissando la sua espressione pensierosa. Gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e così fece. «Pensi davvero che queste informazioni, per quanto top secret, non siano passate almeno un po'?» gli chiese. Insomma, lei lo sapeva grazie ai pettegolezzi, capì.

Si scostò e dietro di lei, sedute allo stesso tavolo di Rosaline, vide altre tre figure. Appartenevano a tre ragazzi che conosceva molto bene. Uno dei due aveva la pelle scura, gli occhi neri e i denti bianchissimi; appena lo vide, gli sorrise, scoprendo la dentatura perfetta da squalo. Il suo fisico, magro e slanciato, dai muscoli tonici ma leggeri, ricordava quello di una pantera (ne aveva viste solo nel Parco Naturale, al di fuori della base, nella parte della Cupola dove era situata l'Università).

«Jamal» lo salutò. Il ragazzo ricambiò con un cenno del capo.

Passò all'altro ragazzo; la sua pelle era pallida, anche se meno rispetto a quella di Skyler. Gli occhi azzurri brillavano maliziosi nel viso scarno e portava i capelli biondi impiegati in una cresta impossibile, che scendeva poi in una specie di codino lungo il collo.

«Gabriel».

«Ciao» disse allungando la “a” e la “o” Gabriel. «Hai avuto un incontro ravvicinato con l'insonnia, sbaglio? Hai pure perso, a quanto vedo» scherzò il ragazzo. Sospirò, ignorandolo.

«La mia frangetta è mille volte più bella di quella cresta da gallinaccio che ti ritrovi in testa!»

La risata in risposta era allegra e spensierata, una rappresentazione sonora del carattere di Gabriel.

Infine, seduto verso il fondo con un'espressione lugubre, c'era Camiel. Capelli mossi color del caramello, pelle dorata e occhi scuri, nocciola. Le labbra morbide erano imbronciate, segno di malumore.

Sospirò, stavolta pesantemente, sentendo l'aria tesa appena i loro sguardi s'incontrarono.

«Camiel»

«Non ti avevo detto di non parlarmi?»

«Anche i saluti son preclusi?»

«Sì. Sentire la tua voce mi fa star male. Anzi, no. Mi correggo: solo _vederti_ mi da il voltastomaco...» commentò acido, guardandolo con occhi pieni di astio e accusa.

Davanti a quell'odio, non poté far altro che scuotere la testa in segno di diniego. In passato non era mai stato così ostile nei suoi confronti, ma dopo _quel fatto_ il loro rapporto era cambiato. A volte lo rimpiangeva, ma sapeva di non poter rimediare. Forse si meritava quel trattamento malevolo, quelle occhiate e quei commenti traboccanti di odio. E incriminazioni.

«Ti siedi con noi?» gli domandò Rosaline, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Si era avvicinata con grazia e silenzio, così non se ne era accorto. Da lei non si aspettava una cosa simile, anche se sapeva che aveva un lato femminile che ogni tanto veniva fuori.

Le sorrise riconoscente e annuì.

«Ah» borbottò, voltandosi verso il suo compagno che aveva assistito a tutto in silenzio. «Non penserai di sederti anche tu con noi, vero?»

«Aram!» sbottò Rosaline, tirandogli una pacca sul braccio. «Dovresti vergognarti!»

«Perché?» le domandò, alzando un sopracciglio. Gesto che poteva essere intuito, ma non visto, a causa della sua frangetta. Nemmeno loro, quelli che poteva definire _amici_ , oltre che compagni, avevano visto i suoi occhi da un anno a quella parte.

«Io voglio conoscerlo» ribatté la ragazza, imbronciandosi e fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Sapendo di non aver scelta e non volendo rispondere lui stesso alle mille domande di lei sul suo nuovo compagno d'armi (non ci sarebbe nemmeno riuscito, visto che non sapeva nulla di lui, né ci teneva a saperlo...), decise di lasciar passare per quella volta.

«Va bene, basta che non diventi un'abitudine» brontolò.

«Sedermi con voi è previsto nei miei compiti?» domandò allora Skyler, parlando per la prima volta da quando erano arrivati nella mensa. Lo fissò, incapace di capirlo. Cosa c'entravano i suoi compiti, ora?

«No» rispose «E se non vuoi, vai pure.»

«Ehi!» protestò la ragazza, gettandosi i capelli dietro la schiena con una mano. Si sporse verso Skyler e gli prese le mani, stringendole. Lui si irrigidì a quel tocco e le sue labbra, per un attimo, furono impiegate in una smorfia di disgusto e titubanza. Confusione. «Io voglio davvero conoscerti.»

«Questo interesse non è corrisposto, signorina...?» rispose lui gelidamente, cercando di sottrarre le mani a quella morsa.

Rosaline si rabbuiò, scontenta e ferita. Desiderava davvero conoscerlo e lei, a differenza sua, non nutriva alcun pregiudizio. Era sempre stata una persona curiosa e libera. Libera da tutto, dal mondo, dalle congetture. Probabilmente viveva in un mondo tutto suo, un posto in cui solo lei decideva con chi fare amicizia e perché e con chi non farla. Chi odiare.

Ma questo, lo sapeva, era perché non aveva mai perso qualcuno di caro per colpa di _loro._

Sospirò e si voltò verso il suo nuovo compagno, i cui occhi verdi fissavano la ragazza senza segno di cedimento.

«Per questa volta, siediti con noi. Gioverà alla missione. Se ti conoscono...» si morse le labbra, lasciando la frase in sospeso. Era davvero troppo per lui.

Skyler spostò lo sguardo su di lui, cercando i suoi occhi, nascosti dalla frangetta. Si ritirò leggermente indietro, mandandogli un chiaro segnale, che l'altro stranamente capì al volo.

«Va bene.» Nella sua voce non c'era il minimo segno di rimostranza. Sembrava essersi convinto. Annuendo con il capo e con un leggero sorriso involontario, si sentì leggermente meglio. L'odio nei suoi confronti era rimasto, ma forse, solo forse, avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Sempre che cedesse così. E che non lo insultasse.

Ah, no, era un caso perso. Un'eventualità lontana che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto considerare. Si voltò insieme a una Rosaline tutta sorridente – impegnata già nel porre mille e più domande a Skyler, che si ostinava a non rispondere, lasciando la ragazza parlare a ruota libera – e si ritrovò due occhi nocciola che lo fissavano pieni di rabbia.

Un dolore al petto lo prese, leggero ma pungente, soffocante. Abbassò il volto, scappando da quello sguardo, e – una volta al tavolo – si sedette vicino a Gabriel. Skyler si sedette subito al suo fianco.

«Sai come mangiarlo?» si decise a chiedergli quando Rosaline si distrasse con il suo pasto.

Il ragazzo lo guardò, cercando un segno di derisione sul suo volto, che non trovò; così scosse la testa in cenno di diniego.

Prese la forchetta e il coltello e gli mostrò come tagliare il filetto.

«Sì» borbottò alla fine il ragazzo, concentrandosi sul piatto che aveva davanti a sé. Teneva le posate in modo buffo; così lui non poté non chiedersi come era abituato a mangiare. La carne non si mangiava su Nuova Marte? Forse era per questo che lui era così pallido. «Mangia tutto, magari metti su un po' di muscoli» lo provocò.

Skyler lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Tu dovresti mangiare di meno. Se continui così, temo che non riuscirai più ad attraversare le porte della base» ribatté con tono leggero, fissandolo con i suoi incredibili occhi verdi.

Arrossì per la rabbia, concedendogli la vittoria in quello scontro verbale. Possibile che riuscisse sempre a toccarlo nel vivo?

La risata di Rosaline, che aveva assistito a quello scambio in silenzio e con attenzione, risuonò nella mensa; subito seguita da quella di Jamal, simile a un basso ringhio. Il giovane aveva perfino le lacrime agli occhi e tremava tutto. Perfino Camiel sorrise leggermente, quasi soddisfatto di vederlo ammutolito (probabilmente era proprio quello il motivo).

«Skyler, io ti adoro!» esclamò Rosaline, ma l'interessato non si degnò di rispondere. Per un attimo, in quegli occhi verdi, passò quello che sembrò imbarazzo, ma avendolo visto per un solo istante non ci avrebbe potuto giurare. Jamal rifilò una pacca sulla spalla a Skyler, appoggiandosi a lui con la mano, di sostegno.

Sbuffò, esasperato. Stavano già facendo amicizia con un ex-nemico senza conoscerlo profondamente. L'idea di un possibile tradimento non passava neppure nella loro mente.

«Esagerati» borbottò, concentrandosi sul cibo.

Una volta finito – mangiato con una specie di nodo alla gola, come se l'idea di ingrassare lo preoccupasse veramente (ma lui non era grasso, giusto?) – si alzò.

«Torno negli alloggi» comunicò. Skyler si alzò con lui, dopo quello scambio non aveva detto neanche una parola. Aveva ascoltato nuovamente la parlantina di Rosaline – che gli aveva raccontato vari aneddoti imbarazzanti su tutti loro (specialmente su di lui) – e stavano per andarsene, quando Camiel lo fermò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Si era accorto del suo movimento, ma solitamente lo ignorava.

«Vieni con me» gli disse tetro.

«Va bene» rispose, il nodo alla gola, improvvisamente arsa, tornava a farsi sentire. Skyler, visto lo scambio, si stava già dileguando da solo, con aria superiore e un volto inespressivo. Era più giovane di lui e non riusciva minimamente a capirlo; sembrava vivo solo quando litigavano, cioè praticamente per più della metà dei loro dialoghi, tralasciando la calma di quando gli spiegava qualcosa... Ed era lì solo da poche ore!

Ritornò su Camiel, che lo fissava ostile come suo solito; la mascella serrata e gli zigomi tirati mostravano il suo nervosismo e la sua rabbia. Lo seguì senza far storie. Si fermarono in un angolo poco frequentato della base, una specie di corridoio di scorta che nessuno usava, poiché stretto.

«Fai davvero?» gli domandò lui, girandosi all'improvviso e bloccandolo a metà strada.

Lo fissò, interdetto. Non capiva il senso della domanda.

«Cosa?» chiese.

Lo sbuffò irritato e incredulo dell'altro lo sorprese, così come lo sguardo d'acciaio che gli rivolse.

«Quel teatrino con il _Marziano_ » precisò. «Divertente, sì, ma tu più di tutti dovresti sapere che non ci si può fidare di loro.»

«Io non mi fido di lui» sbottò. Come poteva crederlo? Skyler Von Sternen lo faceva solo che arrabbiare.

«Ci sei vicino.»

«Ti stai sbagliando» rispose, quasi ridendogli in faccia.

«Da quanto non rispondevi a una provocazione?» gli domandò Camiel. «Fino a ieri eri tagliente, più di una lama. Anche oggi lo sembravi, ma poi... Sei sembrato più umano del solito.»

«Sono solo stanco e... » quelle parole gli sembravano irragionevoli «per tua informazione, sono umano.»

Se il suo comportamento si era leggermente ammorbidito era perché quella notte, a differenza delle altre, il suo incubo era durato di meno. Si era svegliato quasi di buon'umore. Che poi la giornata fosse solo peggiorata con l'arrivo del collegamento di Marte, era un altro discorso.

«Per questa volta, ti crederò. Ma... Ricordati il tuo _errore_ , Aram.»

“Come se potessi dimenticarlo!” avrebbe voluto urlare; invece, si trattenne. Strinse i pugni finché le sue mani non sbiancarono e annuì.


	4. Capitolo 4

 

Quando Aram Kahraman, il suo nuovo compagno d'armi, l'aveva raggiunto in camera, era visibilmente contrariato e sovrappensiero. Lo capiva dai suoi sbuffi leggeri, dalla mascella contratta e da quella silenziosità nervosa, diversa da quella calma che aveva dimostrato durante la prima ora del _suo_ silenzio.

Era tentato di domandargli cosa fosse successo, ma sapeva che la risposta ai suoi sforzi sarebbe stata solo negativa. E d'altronde, non voleva preoccuparsi della vita privata di quel ragazzo, così come non voleva stringere amicizia con lui. L'unico suo obbiettivo era e rimaneva la cosa più importante per lui; il resto non importava.

Lo vide sedersi sul letto, una mano sul volto. Non lo considerava nemmeno ed esprimeva tutta la sua confusione in gesti che lui sapeva interpretare alla perfezione; ma la causa di tutto quello gli era sconosciuta.

La curiosità continuava a crescere in lui, spingendolo a chiedere. Forse lui aveva solo bisogno di parlare, no? Magari urlargli contro di star zitto – sua probabile reazione – l'avrebbe aiutato a rilassarsi.

Prima, quando avevano finito di litigare, si era sentito irritato, ma dopo... Si era sentito bene, per la prima volta dopo tanto. Urlare contro a qualcuno era stato _liberante_.

Ovviamente non avrebbe dovuto urlare, un buon soldato si fa rispettare anche solo con un'occhiata; altrimenti deve dimostrare la propria forza, senza riguardi, ma assicurando di non uccidere. Ferire gravemente, però, era consigliato.

«Cosa è successo?» gli domandò, quindi.

Aram sollevò la testa di scatto; e per un attimo lui avrebbe potuto giurare di aver intravisto i suoi occhi.

«Tu...»

_Io?_

Lo lasciò continuare, senza rispondere, senza interrompere il filo dei suoi pensieri.

«Non ti deve interessare» borbottò cupamente.

«Infatti non mi interessa molto il perché del tuo muso da cane bastonato, però sarebbe gradito se la tua espressione non fosse così...» ci penso su un po' « _Demoralizzante_ » specificò, con un sorriso leggero e provocatorio.

Stava giocando con le parole, lo stava _provocando_ di proposito, sperando – ed essendo sicuro – di condurlo dove voleva. Aveva appena dato un calcio al suo orgoglio e doveva aspettare solo la risposta di lui; sarebbe scappato o sarebbe venuto a prenderlo per la gola prima di sbatterlo a terra?

La reazione non tardò ad arrivare, anche se superò le sue aspettative; Aram si alzò in piedi e gli si gettò contro, silenzio e mortale, ma infuriato. Dopo quella dimostrazione pratica, sapeva che non avrebbe più dubitato della forza del soldato (non che prima lo facesse, le sue rimostranze si riponevano sulla forza _psichica_ del ragazzo, non su quella fisica).

«Hai tirato fuori le palle!» esclamò Skyler, sorridendo ferocemente mentre Aram cercava di immobilizzarlo, ma lui fu più veloce. Utilizzò con destrezza la sua velocità, calcolando quella dell'altro senza sottovalutarlo, e così schivo le mani che volevano agguantarlo. Lo aggirò, mentre Aram si preparava già a colpirlo – e ci riuscì, prendendogli di striscio lo zigomo destro – prima di venir agguantato da lui. Sferrò due colpi, veloci e con forza misurata, lieve, visto il poco tempo a disposizione per racimolarla, allo stomaco e uno alla clavicola. Tutti si fecero sentire e Aram gemette leggermente, per poi ringhiare.

Il ragazzo si gettò su di lui, sorprendendolo, e riuscì a buttarlo a terra. Quando la sua nuca toccò il pavimento, Skyler sentì un dolore simile a quello delle fitte che solo il mal di testa – o gravi problemi – sapevano procurarti. Iniziarono a rotolare, per poi assumere un andamento dondolante, come quello delle navicelle sospese, mentre ognuno cercava di sopraffare l'altro.

Skyler aveva i polsi bloccati nella presa di Aram, mentre le loro gambe continuavano a intrecciarsi. Il suo peso lo schiacciava a intervalli regolari, mentre lottavano per stare sopra, scambiandosi i ruoli alla minima debolezza.

Alla fine, senza sapere come (aveva tirato – senza accorgersene – una ginocchiata al linguine di Aram, che aveva mugugnato di dolore, ma lui non se ne era accorto), Skyler riuscì a star a cavalcioni sopra Aram, tenendolo a terra con il suo peso.

Le sue mani, piccole rispetto a quelle dell'altro, erano posate con forza sul petto muscoloso e ampio del ragazzo e cercavano di tenerlo fermo. In quel momento, la calma scese e i due, ansimanti, si guardarono.

«Lasciami!» ringhiò Aram, la cui coda si era sciolta e i capelli neri, liberi ora, facevano da sfondo sul pavimento.

La frangetta si era alzata, rivelando due occhi perfetti e impressionanti. Uno era nero come la pece, mentre l'altro, scoprì Skyler – sentendo uno strano dolore al petto e perdendo per un attimo il respiro, già mancante – era viola.

Un viola chiaro, quasi _indaco_ , un colore che non aveva mai visto prima e che lo affascinava.

All'improvviso non trovò più parole nella sua bocca né pensieri nella sua testa. Era troppo assorto a guardare quegli occhi, così diversi l'uno dall'altro, circondati da ciglia nere, e pieni di sentimenti che avrebbe voluto capire.

Riusciva a leggervi la rabbia, la stanchezza... Ma il resto? Era sconosciuto.

Inaccessibile.

«Lasciami, ho detto!» sbottò nuovamente Aram, tirandogli una testata inaspettatamente quando si era avvicinato – senza accorgersene – a lui.

Lo lasciò andare, stizzito, mentre il dolore della botta gli faceva storcere la bocca.

«Non era necessario tirarmi una testata così forte!» ringhiò in risposta lui, sapendo di sembrare incoerente e infantile. Quella mossa l'aveva davvero sorpreso e ci teneva, in un certo senso, a farlo sapere.

Aram aveva inculcato nella sua testa, a suon di testate, a quanto pareva, un po' di rispetto per il suo essere umano.

«Ti sei sfogato, ora?» borbottò Skyler, sedendosi sul letto. Quando vide l'espressione sbalordita e imbarazzata di Aram, gli venne da sorridere, ma se lo impedì, deciso a tenere il muso – no, un'espressione seria e composta – ancora un po'.

«Sì» fu costretto ad ammettere questi, borbottando comunque a bassa voce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Capitolo 5

Le urla strazianti raggiungevano le sue orecchie come proiettili, urtandolo. Il suo corpo cercava di ribellarsi ai suoi comandi, di fermarlo, ma niente l'avrebbe davvero fermato in quel momento se non la morte. I cadaveri disseminati sul terreno erano uno spettacolo grottesco, corpi riversi sulla terra in posizioni innaturali, con ferite più o meno raccapriccianti. Il suo stomaco gorgogliava, pronto a rigettare, ma lui lo ignorava, stringendo gli occhi per vedere attraverso il fumo che andava alzandosi dalla macerie.

Gridò il suo nome, scansionando il paesaggio attorno a sé, fermando la sua corsa per qualche secondo, prima di ripartire. Continuò a gridare, cercandola con lo sguardo...

Appena la vide, qualcosa dentro di lui morì e cadde in ginocchio.

Non era riuscito a salvarla nemmeno questa volta.

 

Si svegliò con il fiatone e madido di sudore, il cuore simile a un masso pesante, posto nel suo petto; poi si mise a sedere a fatica, cercando di razionalizzare il sogno che aveva appena fatto. Era un incubo ricorrente, sapeva come sarebbe andata – visto che il finale non cambiava, lui non arrivava mai _in tempo_ per salvarla – ed era entrato a far parte della sua routine quotidiana. Non c'era un attimo di riposo, non da quel giorno.

Da quel momento gli incubi avevano iniziato a cancellare i suoi sogni, togliendogli il riposo tra il presente e il passato, sempre al suo fianco; certe volte, era quasi convinto di aver perso anche sé stesso, di essere morto lì, insieme a quella persona.

Era diventato l'ombra di quello che era, perso nell'oscurità del mondo che aveva scelto con le sue stesse mani, incapace di tornare indietro né di avanzare veramente; intrappolato in un loop continuo e senza fine.

«Cos'è che ti fa urlare così?» mormorò una voce, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Quando incontrò lo sguardo fermo di Skyler sobbalzò; era stato così preso dall'incubo appena fatto da dimenticarsi completamente dell'esistenza del suo nuovo compagno di stanza. Ora due occhi verdi lo fissavano intensamente, ma senza alcuna traccia di curiosità. Non capiva come fosse possibile, visto che non v'era nemmeno l'indifferenza visibile in essi, eppure si sentì rincuorato dal quel piccolo dettaglio; come se la curiosità, giustificata in quel momento, lo irritasse.

«Ricordi» rispose con la voce roca, sorprendendosi da solo. Non si era aspettato di rispondere veramente a quella domanda, quindi, perché lo aveva appena fatto? Nonostante questo, non si sentiva minimamente pentito.

Era passato tanto tempo da quando aveva minimamente parlato ad alta voce di quello che era successo con qualcuno che non fosse Camiel, e forse, non l'aveva mai fatto veramente. Rosaline gli aveva sempre detto di sfogarsi, di cercare di raccontarlo a qualcuno, altrimenti gli incubi non lo avrebbero più abbandonato, ma lui non era mai stato sicuro di non volerli. Non era sicuro di essere pronto a lasciar andare tutto quello che era successo, aveva paura di dimenticare. Se avesse dimenticato troppo?

Se quegli incubi non ci fossero più stati, l'avrebbe dimenticata?

«Capisco» fu l'unico commento di Skyler, che poi non parlò più, inducendolo a chiedersi di nuovo se fosse il caso di raccontargli. Aveva apprezzato che non avesse detto nient'altro oltre a quel piccolo “ _capisco”_ , sebbene avesse i suoi dubbi in proposito.

Lo guardò negli occhi, non sapendo esattamente cosa cercava, ma quando non vi scorse nulla – se non quel vivido colore verde e la fermezza e quella che gli sembrò gentilezza, per un attimo – sospirò.

«Io odio i Marziani, ma prima non li odiavo così tanto» iniziò a spiegare e quando vide che Skyler sembrava intenzionato ad ascoltare in silenzio, senza commentare, trovò la forza di continuare; ma si infastidì leggermente nel vedere che nessuna delle sue parole aveva suscitato un qualcosa, nemmeno un piccolo battito di ciglia, nell'altro, quindi decise di confidarsi quel poco – magari per dare torto a Rosaline, forse con la speranza di riuscire a dormire ancora per quelle poche ore rimaste – senza rivelare troppo.

«La storia è semplice: un attacco terroristico da parte dei Marziani ha ucciso una persona... a cui tenevo.» Deglutì.

«Non sono riuscito ad arrivare in tempo, a salvarla.»

«Non dovresti odiare tutti i Marziani, anche noi abbiamo subito degli attacchi da parte vostra in cui sono morte persone importanti per qualcuno» rispose Skyler, la voce ferma e salda, «ma» continuò guardandolo, forse con la convinzione che l'avrebbe fermato prima che finisse di parlare, «è un discorso leggermente ipocrita. I sentimenti sono tuoi, hai tutto il diritto di odiare chi ti ha tolto qualcosa.»

Quelle parole giunsero inaspettate, prima di allora tutti avevano provato a dirgli che l'odio era un sentimento negativo, che non doveva provarlo, che doveva sfogarsi, dimenticare, che quella persona non avrebbe voluto questo per lui e molto altro... Giunsero così semplicemente e schiettamente da una fonte impensata che non poté trattenere un sorriso amaro.

«Skyler?» lo chiamò per la prima volta utilizzando il suo nome.

«Sì?» rispose il ragazzo, alzando le spalle, ma improvvisamente guardingo.

«Grazie.» Ed erano parole sentite.

«Di nulla» borbottò l'altro. All'improvviso sembrava in imbarazzo, come se si stesse chiedendo se aveva detto troppo, come se non fosse abituato a essere ringraziato.

«Questo, ovviamente, non cambia nulla fra noi. Non siamo amici né lo saremo mai» puntualizzò, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia; in verità si sentiva molto più rassicurato e disponibile nei confronti del suo nuovo compagno d'armi – non che l'avrebbe mai ammesso e di certo non dimentico della natura Marziana del suddetto – ma, forse, sarebbe stato disposto a cambiare idea su una loro possibile amicizia in futuro... o forse no.

«Ovviamente» fu la risposta piena di sarcasmo di Skyler.

Si ristese sul letto e si girò dall'altra parte, magari, se fortuna permettendo, sarebbe riuscito a dormire qualche ora in più.

 

 


	6. Capitolo 6

«La vostra prima esercitazione avverrà fra pochi minuti» li informò il Colonello Spark, fissandoli con uno sguardo autoritario. «Prima che vi lamentiate dell'assenza di un preavviso, vi informo che sono ordini che arrivano direttamente dai piani alti» aggiunse.

In realtà Skyler non avrebbe voluto dire nulla; per lui gli ordini erano sempre stati assoluti, qualcosa che a tutti i costi avrebbe dovuto portare a compimento. Eppure, dalla smorfia dipinta sul volto del suo compagno d'armi, poteva vedere bene il desiderio di opporsi e protestare; era forse quello, uno degli altri motivi per cui non riusciva a comprenderlo del tutto.

Quell'inclinazione al ribellarsi ai propri superiori lo innervosiva e infastidiva; trovava estenuante la testardaggine insensata, l'impuntarsi su quello che, alla fine dei conti, si sarebbe dovuto eseguire lo stesso. Sopprimere le emozioni, qualsiasi idea che non servisse allo scopo prefissato, obbedire. Queste erano i concetti che facevano parte degli insegnamenti di suo padre, che sapeva di dover seguire.

«Sopportate» disse il Tenente Colonnello Saintél, rivolgendo loro un sorriso rassicurante e aperto. Solo allora, si concesse una piccola distrazione; quell'uomo appariva gentile e l'aura di calma che sembrava avvolgerlo in un qualche modo, gli ricordava quella di sua sorella maggiore. «Finirà presto; a quanto pare vogliono trovarvi pronti in caso di necessità, vogliono che siate pronti a ogni evenienza.»

«E vedere come procede questo bizzarro esperimento» commentò diretto Aram; era evidente che dovesse sempre dire quello che pensava o che, forse, anche avendo la capacità di poter star in silenzio, preferisse esprimere i propri pensieri.

«Aram Kahraman, dovresti cercare di regolarti, almeno in presenza dei tuoi superiori» lo riprese il Colonnello, fissandolo duramente con i suoi occhi verde scuro.

Skyler avrebbe voluto annuire; era completamente d'accordo con la donna, che spostò lo sguardo su di lui con rapidità.

«Le colpe del tuo compagno ricadranno anche su di te. Vedi di stare attento, un errore non sarà solo suo, ma anche tuo. Devo davvero spiegarti l'importanza di questa missione per cui tu stesso ti sei offerto?»

Scosse la testa. La rabbia albergava nel suo petto, si domandava perché mai non potesse cambiare semplicemente il collegamento terrestre – in caso di un suo errore – e perché dovesse spettare a lui una parte di quella colpa, commessa da un altro.

«No, Signora.»

«Passiamo ai dettagli dell'esercitazione» cambiò argomento il Colonnello, dando le spalle a loro due, che aspettavano in silenzio che proseguisse. «Due unità, composte da due persone per squadra, si daranno battaglia. Voi due dovrete dimostrare un possibile stile di combattimento marziano-terrestre, unendo le vostre forze per sconfiggere il nemico; se non vi riuscirete, fallirete.»

«Avete compreso?» aggiunse, fissandoli con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Sissignora» risposero all'unisono.

Avrebbe preso seriamente quell'esercitazione, sebbene ai suoi occhi apparisse come qualcosa di semplice – dovevano solo battere l'altra squadra, vincere – e si chiese per un momento se Aram la pensasse allo stesso modo. Gli indirizzò un'occhiata di sottecchi e poté vederne il corpo rilassato e l'espressione pensierosa; era diverso da prima, l'aura che lo circondava – precedentemente nervosa – ora era placida, determinata, letale. Una volta presa una decisione, Skyler sapeva che Aram avrebbe agito di conseguenza e sarebbe diventato un soldato terrestre che – se non vi fosse stata quest'alleanza, questo pericolo incombente – avrebbe dovuto affrontare con attenzione in battaglia.

Si sentì lontano dal suo compagno d'armi come il primo giorno, diffidente nei suoi confronti e cauto, impossibilitato a capirlo né con il desiderio di farlo, se non strategicamente parlando. Così, quando lo guardò e Aram abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, non vi recepì nulla, se non il solo obbiettivo di vincere.

Nei suoi anni come soldato marziano, Skyler aveva provato un cameratismo freddo, scostante, che si manifestava solo nelle situazioni di guerriglia, durante le battaglie, dovuto solo a sentimenti superficiali, principi e obbiettivi. Non aveva mai pianto alla morte di un compagno, bensì aveva rimpianto la loro morte come quella di un soldato, una forza strategica che avrebbe protetto la sua Nazione con la vita, come avevano davvero fatto. Aveva smesso di pensare individualmente all'età di dodici anni, limitandosi a seguire gli ordini; suo padre – quell'uomo orgoglioso e severo – era riuscito nel suo intento di trasformarlo nel perfetto soldato, tranne che per un misero fatto.

Pensare a quello che aveva causato la perdita del tutto, quella caratteristica che era arrivato a odiare, che sapeva di non poter cambiare, lo fece star male.

Il suo volto giovane si adombrò e i suoi occhi verdi si velarono di una tristezza profonda; il suo compagno d'armi lo osservò, scrutandolo pur rimanendo in silenzio. Preferiva così, non voleva che lui si intromettesse, nonostante sapesse che sul suo viso doveva esserci scritta la conseguenza dei suoi ricordi; subitaneamente, riprese il controllò di sé e indossò una maschera di neutralità, la maschera che aveva indossato per tutta la vita: quella del soldato.

Il Colonnello e il Tenente Colonnello li condussero all'entrata dell'arena in cui si sarebbe tenuta la prova.

Al varco, poté finalmente vedere la squadra avversaria; Rosaline sorrideva mentre Jamal, al suo fianco, li fissava con occhi neri simili a quelli di un predatore. Un sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Aram; era aggressivo, affilato come la lama di una spada e per un attimo si perse nel contemplarlo. Gli occhi, al di sotto della frangetta, sembravano brillanti; il viola di uno d'essi risaltava, in contrasto con il nero sia dei capelli che dell'altro.

Sembrava vibrare dalla smania di combattere e nella mente di Skyler si affacciò l'immagine di una pantera nera, che aveva visto solo nei libri elettronici; aveva ammirato più volte l'ologramma di quel meraviglioso felino, il corpo slanciato, le enormi fauci e gli occhi ferini, magnetici.

Con un sorriso genuino distolse la sua attenzione dal suo partner e si impose di analizzare l'arena, che consisteva in un campo dalla terra rossa con enormi dune a coprire certe zone, creando ripari e trincee dietro cui nascondersi.

«Vi verranno fornite le armi date in dotazione ai soldati normali – cioè la pistola laser, che ovviamente non ferirà fino a far sanguinare o uccidere, visto che la sua potenza è stata abbassata e la lama elettrica – e la durata della prova sarà di mezz'ora esatta. Al termine, chi sarà sopravvissuto di più o avrà fatto fuori più o tutti gli avversari, vincerà.»

Il Tenente Colonnello si avvicinò a loro e gli consegnò le armi con un sorriso.

«Buona fortuna» gli augurò.

«Grazie» rispose automaticamente Skyler, mentre Aram fissava in silenzio la distesa davanti a lui.

L'uomo annuì, senza sembrare offeso dalla mancata risposta da parte dell'altro, e si allontanò, poi la sirena suonò segnalando l'inizio dell'esercitazione.

Si precipitarono all'interno e si nascosero dietro alla prima duna, le armi in pugno e la sicura levata. Scansionarono con lo sguardo le alture circostanti, senza esporsi troppo, e – solo dopo essere certi di non avere l'altra squadra vicina – si guardarono.

«Faremo così...» iniziò Skyler, aprendo la bocca per primo. Nella sua mente si era delineato un piano, semplice, l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era un'informazione che avrebbe potuto ottenere con semplicità in pochi minuti.

«Perché dovresti decidere tu?» lo interruppe Aram.

«Perché sono il più razionale, ammettiamolo» ribatté, sfidandolo con lo sguardo a controbattere quell'affermazione.

Il ragazzo aprì la bocca per dire la sua, ma un cumulo di quella che appariva come terra – preceduto dal rumore di un'esplosione – gli tolse quella possibilità. Si gettarono a terra e l'impatto improvviso con il terreno non fu piacevole per nessuno dei due.

«Ma non dovevano avere le armi che abbiamo noi?» borbottò seccato Aram.

«Sì, ma non è questo il momento di discuterne o di lamentarsi!» esclamò, per poi rialzarsi e correre verso un altro cumulo per ripararsi, stando il più possibile al riparo. Aram lo seguì senza lamentarsi, la bocca serrata in una smorfia scocciata e gli occhi – scoperti, liberati dal velo della frangetta – saettavano qua e là, alla ricerca delle figure che conosceva bene.

«So dove si trova Rosaline» gli disse.

«Come hai fatto?» domandò, voleva essere sicuro; qualsiasi informazione ricevuta sarebbe stata sfruttata solo se verificata. Una sola opzione – nella realtà – non vagliata avrebbe potuto costare delle vite e non solo le loro.

«Ho visto i suoi capelli con la coda dell'occhio.»

«Potrebbe essere una trappola» ribatté. Anzi, sembrava una trappola palese, un'esca posizionata per loro, lì, cosicché che potessero caderci in ogni momento.

«Appunto. Jamal deve essere vicino, forse dietro di noi, ma comunque in agguato» ghignò Aram in risposta.

Skyler lo fissò, incontrando il suo sguardo etero-cromatico e leggendovi qualcosa che, aveva la sensazione, giustificasse quel suo sorriso. All'improvviso aveva voglia di ricambiarlo, ma si rimproverò immediatamente. Non sapeva il perché né come, ma stare vicino a quel ragazzo gli faceva perdere l'autocontrollo che aveva sempre avuto. Era come se, mentre si trovava al suo fianco, perdesse quella parte che suo padre aveva creato in lui, quella che lo rendeva un buon soldato, una macchina da guerra efficiente.

«Hai un piano.»

«Sì» rispose annuendo il ragazzo, con un luccichio negli occhi simile a quello di un bambino pestifero.

«Dimmi, allora.»

E Aram iniziò a spiegare.

 

 

Se quello che Aram era riuscito a capire – basandosi anche sulla conoscenza delle persone contro cui stavano combattendo – era vero, sarebbero riusciti a cavarsela. A vincere.

Altrimenti, avrebbero perduto ogni possibilità solo per quell'unica azione, rischiosa quanto imprevedibile. Sinceramente, in un primo momento era rimasto piuttosto perplesso, insicuro sul da farsi; la parte razionale di lui gli sussurrava di non farlo, anzi, glie lo gridava a gran voce, mentre quella che non aveva mai ascoltato prima d'ora, forse perché era una nuova voce, gli diceva che era possibile, che potevano farlo.

Nemmeno lo stesso Aram – ideatore del piano – era riuscito a mascherare del tutto la sua insicurezza; nel suo sguardo dai colori diversi Skyler vi riusciva a vedere le domande che lui stesso si poneva.

Erano titubanti, almeno finché una seconda esplosione non li convinse a decidersi, a dare atto a quel piano.

Skyler aveva impugnato l'arma e – dopo aver annuito – aveva spinto via Aram, mettendolo sotto la mira degli avversari. Il ragazzo gli aveva gridato contro, ma prontamente aveva iniziato a correre nell'altra direzione, proprio nel momento in cui anche lui usciva allo scoperto.

Una figura era calata su Aram, sicuro di averlo in pugno, mentre un'altra davanti allo stesso lo puntava; non si era minimamente accorto di Skyler né del loro trucchetto. Mirò al braccio di Jamal e sparò. Lo colpì in pieno e, per sicurezza, sparò un secondo colpo che lo colpì al centro del petto.

«Colpito!» gridò il ragazzo di colore, con una smorfia di disapprovazione. Gli occhi neri di lui incontrarono i suoi, comunicandogli una leggera antipatia che sarebbe presto passata.

Nel frattempo, Aram si era ritrovato davanti Rosaline, con la pistola in pugno e quelle granate che non avrebbero dovuto avere. La ragazza gli aveva sorriso dolcemente, puntandogli contro la canna della propria arma, ma con la sicurezza che non sarebbe stata lei a colpire, bensì il suo compagno. Così, quando le cose non si erano susseguite come nel loro piano, era rimasta spiazzata quei pochi secondi che erano bastati ad Aram per raggiungerla. Non importava quanto fosse lontana, lui, con i suoi riflessi straordinari, l'avrebbe acchiappata. In pochi secondi le si gettò addosso e rotolarono, travolti dal peso superiore di lui.

Lottarono per un po' e Skyler poté osservare come Rosaline fosse una guerriera formidabile, riusciva benissimo a eguagliare l'altro, sebbene fosse molto più massiccio di lei. Ogni suo colpo era acuto, anche se di minore potenza, oltretutto li assestava in punti precisi che avrebbero provocato più danni e dolore possibile. Avevano perso le armi tempo prima, così Skyler si era chiesto se intervenire o meno, ma dopo qualche minuto Aram era riuscito a sopraffarla. Con una mano aveva tirato fuori il coltello che teneva legato alla cintura della tuta e, con un sorriso, le mormorò qualcosa, mentre le premeva la lama sul collo.

La sfida era vinta.

 

 

Solo dopo essersi tolti le pesanti tute verde scuro con i contorni neri, Skyler avrebbe saputo cosa Aram aveva sussurrato a Rosaline in quell'ultimo frangente del combattimento.

Li avevano fatti riunire in una stanza piuttosto piccola, accogliente e simile a un portellone, per quanto spoglia. La ragazza gli si avvicinò subito, mentre Jamal scambiava una stretta di mano – con tanto di spallata – con Aram. Il Colonnello li raggiunse pochi minuti dopo, la solita severità espressa tramite occhi distaccati, mitigata solo dall'aura calorosa del Tenente Colonnello Saintél; che – aveva notato Skyler – la seguiva ovunque.

«Cosa ti ha detto prima?» le domandò, indicando il suo compagno – che stava parlottando con Jamal – con un cenno del capo.

«Ha detto: Hai perso, bimba» gli rispose lei, con un'espressione visibilmente imbronciata, davvero simile a quella di una bambina.

A quelle parole e per colpa di quella somiglianza scoppiò a ridere, sotto l'occhiata stranita di Aram che non aveva seguito il discorso e del Colonnello. Saintèl, si accorse invece, lo stava osservando con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra e quella nota di dolcezza e divertimento che animava quasi sempre i suoi occhi. Quando si avvicinò a lui, non provò nessuna sensazione di disagio, tanto che gli permise perfino di mettergli una mano sulla spalla, senza scostarsi.

«Hai un compagno proprio cafone» borbottò Rosaline.

«Il soldato Karhaman è sempre stato così, bisogna accettarlo» ridacchiò sotto i baffi il Tenente Colonnello, lanciando un'occhiata al soggetto del discorso, che si stava avvicinando.

Il Colonnello si schiarì la voce, catturando l'attenzione delle altre cinque persone presenti nella stanza: le due squadre e il suo diretto sottoposto.

«Congratulazioni.»

Detto questo, si voltò e se ne andò, subito seguita dal Tenente Colonnello, che prima d'andarsene fece loro l'occhiolino.

Rosaline abbracciò Aram e Skyler, stringendoli per i fianchi. Skyler sentiva le forme del corpo femminile di lei toccare quello di lui, così arrossì, facendola ridere e provocando il sogghigno divertito degli altri due ragazzi.

«Timido?» sillabò silenziosamente Aram, quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono; quello bastò a farlo diventare ancora più rosso.

Borbottò qualche maledizione nei confronti dell'altro e – sciogliendosi dalla stretta di Rosaline – si mise ad aspettare in un angolo, aspettando che l'imbarazzo passasse.

 

 

 


	7. Capitolo 7

 

«C'è una cosa, in effetti, che non capisco» borbottò Rosaline il giorno dopo durante il pranzo. Tutti gli occhi si puntarono su di lei, aspettando che completasse il discorso che aveva iniziato improvvisamente.

«Qualcosa che non torna, giusto?» aggiunse Jamal. La ragazza annuì, con un'espressione pensierosa e le piccole labbra imbronciate.

«Quell'esercitazione, quella _prova_ improvvisa, è stata strana, quindi...»

«Quindi?» chiese con sarcasmo Camiel, alzando una mano irriverentemente, esortandola a spiegarsi. Rosaline gli scoccò un'occhiataccia. Camiel fischiò.

«A cuccia, tigre» le ingiunse, facendo finta di ritrarsi.

Rosaline sembrò sul punto di tirargli addosso il proprio vassoio, ma Gabriel le mise una mano sulla spalla e scosse la testa. Visto che Gabriel era in squadra con Camiel, probabilmente sapeva qualcosa su di lui che gli altri non sapevano. Forse sapeva prenderlo per le buone, arrivare quasi ad apprezzarlo, anche nei momenti in cui si comportava così maleducatamente, azioni che non si presentavano così raramente. Lei sospirò in risposta ed emise un leggero _«tsk»_ , che fece capire che aveva rinunciato ai suoi propositi violenti, sebbene giustificati.

«Lascialo perdere e dì quello che pensi» si intromise Aram. Skyler si stupì del fatto che il suo compagno d'armi si fosse riferito a Camiel indirettamente, visto che solitamente evitava perfino di guardarlo. Non sapeva cosa ci fosse sotto, quale faida avessero in corso quei due per farli comportare in un modo tanto astioso – da parte di Camiel – e in modo distaccato, a volte quasi colpevole, da parte di Aram. Tutto quello che sapeva era quello che suo Padre gli aveva detto tempo prima: _lasciare che i sentimenti siano visibili è da deboli; lasciare che si intromettano nel proprio scopo e nella missione è da stupidi._

Così non poteva che disapprovare tutti quei rapporti che erano, ai suoi occhi, legami sentimentali. Lui il cameratismo non lo comprendeva, lui, con la sua mente plasmata per essere un soldato, non riusciva a comprendere la maggior parte dei sentimenti umani.  
O forse...

No, ogni pensiero individuale, che non riguardasse le azioni di guerra per raggiungere il proprio obbiettivo, per eseguire l'ordine, era pericoloso; finché non fosse arrivato in cima, non avrebbe né potuto né lasciato che la sua mente si prendesse la libertà di decidere. Solo le persone in alto potevano prendersi quella responsabilità, quell'onore.

«Penso» mormorò Rosaline, con l'espressione più seria che le avesse mai visto fare «che ci stiano testando.»

«Non è ovvio?»

«Il problema è che credo sia cambiato il motivo. Sono stati troppo... veloci.»

«Pensi che le cose siano peggiorate inaspettatamente, tanto da sorprendere i comandi alti e farli ricorrere a un piano B, giusto?» domandò Skyler. In effetti, pensò, il ragionamento di Rosaline e del suo compagno d'armi non era poi così sbagliato; anche a lui era parsa strana una prova senza preavviso e, se in un primo momento aveva attribuito tutto quello a una decisione presa dai superiori a causa del rapporto che avevano loro due, ora gli pareva più plausibile una seconda opzione.

Si rimproverò nuovamente, scuotendo la testa. Stava iniziando a pensare come i _terrestri,_ a intromettersi in faccende in cui non avrebbe dovuto aver parola, in cui _non_ aveva potere. Era ancora un soldato, per quanto la sua posizione fosse leggermente più elevata rispetto ai soldati semplici, ma tutto quello non era abbastanza.

Sbatté il vassoio sul tavolo e, indirizzando un'occhiata fredda ai ragazzi che lo circondavano, si alzò dal tavolo.

«Dove vai?» domandò Aram.

«Cosa succede?» chiese Rosaline.

Non rispose.

 

 

I corridoi della base erano tutt'altro che vuoti. Persone, per la maggior parte appartenenti all'esercito, scorrevano su e giù, chi impegnato in una conversazione con qualcuno, chi da solo o intento in un lavoro. Ogni tanto ne riconosceva qualcuno di essi, persone che aveva incrociato il giorno primo, i tecnici che si erano occupati del suo atterraggio alla base. Fra loro, vi era uno che aveva attirato malgrado tutto la sua attenzione e tutto perché, a dispetto di tutto, era stato il primo _terrestre_ a rivolgergli la parola. La prima cosa che aveva notato, una volta che gli si era avvicinato, era la sua giovane età. Il viso tondo, il naso a patata, la pelle colore del caramello che, sospettava, essere così anche senza l'abbronzatura. I capelli neri scompigliati erano stati un indizio sul suo carattere, così come gli occhi scrutatori, ma innocenti e socievoli. In un certo senso, l'aura che circondava il ragazzo, suo coetaneo e circondato da colleghi più maturi, era simile a quella che poi avrebbe percepito nel Tenente Colonnello Saintél; non sapeva esattamente come, ma era un qualcosa di naturale, come una forza e una calma che sopivano visibilmente nell'involucro della loro persona.

Così, quando lo vide passare, titubante, alzò la mano in segno di saluto.

«Tenente Colonnello.»

«Skyler!» ricambiò allegramente il saluto l'uomo. Saintél era una persona quasi espansiva (sempre nel rispetto dello spazio personale altrui) quando era di ottimo umore, il che non capitava di rado.

Skyler doveva ancora fare l'abitudine a quei modi, ai sorrisi e al cameratismo che sembravano condividere i Terrestri, su Marte le cose erano diverse... ma lui doveva solo _adeguarsi_ , senza diventare come loro. Non doveva lasciarsi influenzare dalla loro cattiva condotta o dalla mentalità semplicistica che sembravano possedere.

«Perché non sei con il tuo partner?» gli chiese Saintél incuriosito.

«Mi scusi, lo raggiungo sub...»

«Fermo, fermo» lo rassicurò il Tenente Colonnello, toccandogli leggermente la spalla. «Non è un ordine!»

Skyler si stoppò prima di reagire. Era stato addestrato al minimo movimento, ma il modo in cui Saintél lo aveva afferrato non aveva nulla di minaccioso, infatti il tocco era stato così leggero che non aveva nemmeno sentito il calore della mano guantata sulla tuta.

«Volevo solo sapere _perché_ non sei con lui» specificò Saintél, corrucciando le sopracciglia.

«Si sta ancora cambiando» si giustificò. Saintél non se la bevve e lo guardò in un modo che Skyler non riuscì a decifrare, poi sospirò come se fosse arrivato a una conclusione.

«Il soldato Karhaman può essere una persona...»

«Insopportabile?» gli suggerì Skyler visto che il Tenente Colonnello sembrava a corto di parole... forse.

«Esattamente, ma ha anche un gran cuore e qualche altro pregio. Come avrai notato è il centro della squadra e, nonostante sia una testa calda, è un gran soldato. Non è ubbidiente, nonostante ciò è affidabile... quindi, quello che sto cercando di dirti» sospirò, prendendosi una breve pausa e lo fissò dritto negli occhi «so che è difficile per te, per noi tutti lo è... però spero che tu prima o poi ti trovi a tuo agio con gli altri.»

«Io...»

«Abbiamo tutti bisogno di stare con qualcuno» lo interruppe nuovamente l'uomo, sorridendogli in un modo che si sarebbe potuto definire di incoraggiamento. Skyler non sapeva come faceva a essere così schietto e positivo, specie vista la sua posizione. Era un superiore... su Marte i superiori non erano così. Sì, c'era chi era più morbido – specie rispetto a suo padre – ma tutti avevano un contegno che difficilmente rompevano. Nessuno di loro si sarebbe mai rivolto a un loro sottoposto – né a un loro superiore – in un modo così amichevole.

Cercò una risposta appropriata, ma non riuscì a trovarla. Cosa poteva dire all'uomo senza risultare maleducato e senza aprirsi con lui? Perfino per lui, che era un maestro dell'elusione in questi casi, districarsi da questa situazione era un compito estremamente difficile. Per fortuna Saintél fu chiamato così lo salutò di fretta e furia, lasciandolo nel corridoio mentre le persone passavano avanti e indietro, chi più chi meno preso nei suoi compiti.

Perso nei suoi pensieri continuò a dirigersi verso la sua camera, ma forse proprio per la sua distrazione si ritrovò in un posto che non conosceva e nessuno in giro a cui potesse chiedere. Non era strano che in certi punti delle basi ci fossero così poche persone da vederle raramente, ma Skyler aveva come la sensazione che in quel momento non ci fossero altri a parte lui.

Scocciato, ma incuriosito di quella svolta, decise che di gironzolare stando attento a non ficcarsi nei guai. Quindi si voltò, lasciando alle spalle la porta che dava sul punto morto in cui era arrivato e si gettò in un corridoio che pensava di non aver mai percorso poiché non riconosceva nulla che potesse essergli d'aiuto o familiare.

Dopo qualche svolta, arrivò davanti a un portellone che, vista l'assenza di qualsiasi cartello d'avviso, provò ad aprire. La voce dell'intelligenza artificiale richiese i suoi dati e, dopo aver scanerizzato la sua retina, diede l'autorizzazione all'apertura.

Skyler si ritrovò davanti il paesaggio di Nuova Houston, uno che non aveva mai visto prima.

La Città terrestre sembrava più piccola rispetto a quella Marziana, ma certamente più affollata e viva. Sotto i suoi occhi le macchine volanti passavano e la folla sembrava affaccendarsi a qualche metro dal perimetro, lontana dalla base. Skyler si chiese se i civili potessero entrare nella base, magari con uno speciale permesso, oppure se fosse proibito come lo era su Marte.

Osservò ancora gli edifici e le luci di Nuova Houston sentendosi come se avesse appena compreso qualcosa che però sfuggiva alle parole, come un'intuizione istintiva. Senza accorgersene, aveva fatto un passo in avanti verso l'uscita, verso la città.

«Skyler?» la voce di Rosaline lo sorprese.

Skyler tornò indietro.

«Sì?» Domandò girandosi verso di lei.

«Ti sei perso?» gli chiese.

«No, volevo esplorare un po'» rispose, evitando il suo sguardo e nascondendo l'imbarazzo sotto una fredda maschera. Era intenzionato a coprire questa sua riprovevole svista con una scusa che, almeno, era solo in parte una bugia.

«Aram ti stava cercando» lo informò Rosaline, alzando le spalle e stringendo una piccola cartellina che Skyler non aveva notato all'inizio al petto.

«Lo raggiungo subito» le disse, chiedendosi nello stesso istante come avrebbe fatto senza perdersi. Doveva ammettere la sua debolezza e chiedere per caso una cartina della base? Era incredibile come i terrestri lo avessero lasciato senza alcun indizio, suo padre l'avrebbe definita come una scortesia tipica di loro, senza intelletto né forza. Lui preferiva pensarla come a un punto debole, un motivo in più per non fidarsi né avvicinarsi a loro più di quanto la sua stessa missione richiedesse.

«Lasciami accompagnarti» lo fermò Rosaline offrendogli un sorriso.

«Certo» rispose lui, senza ricambiarlo.

La missione era quello che importava, tutto il resto sarebbe passato in secondo piano.

 


	8. 7.5

Capitolo 7.5  
  
Dopo aver salutato Rosaline davanti alla porta della sua camera, Skyler decise di dirigersi verso la palestra, scoperta solo qualche giorno prima, con lo scopo di allenarsi e concentrarsi sul suo obbiettivo.  
Suo padre gli ripeteva spesso di eliminare qualsiasi pensiero che non fosse legato ai suoi ordini. Un soldato non doveva pensare, doveva solo eseguire i comandi che gli erano stati dati; questo era quello che faceva un vero uomo. L'educazione che aveva ricevuto non era stata gentile, ma severa e ferma, di stampo militare in onore della sua onorevole famiglia.  
Onore, ordine, rispetto, fierezza. Quattro parole che suo padre aveva spinto a forza dentro di lui, fino ad inciderle dentro la sua pelle.  
Mentre la fatica prendeva il sopravvento su di lui aiutandolo a cancellare ogni altra futile questione, una sensazione di malessere iniziò a dilagarsi dal suo petto, ma non era nulla di simile all'affacciarsi di qualche malattia. Era qualcosa di più intenso, pungente, simile a un'emozione. Aumentando lo sforzo fisico cercò di allontanarla e di ignorarla, come aveva fatto poco prima con le sue riflessioni, ma fallì. Quando il suo corpo fu madido di sudore, decise di fermarsi e di ritornare in camera dopo essersi dato una veloce pulita grazie al sistema di pulizia esterna nei bagni della Base.  
Aveva percorso i vari corridoi a testa bassa e a passo svelto, nonostante in pochi cercassero davvero di fermarlo o di rivolgergli la parola. Era un Marziano, un nemico, e molti facevano ancora fatica ad approcciarsi a lui con naturalezza, non che gli interessasse davvero. Nonostante discendessero entrambe dalla razza umana, tutte e due le popolazioni si tenevano a distanza, sottolineando le differenze fra le loro e storcendo il naso davanti alle somiglianze.  
Ed era meglio così per lui, non voleva avere rapporti più stretti del necessario con alleati che in futuro avrebbero potuto essere di nuovo i nemici numero uno del suo popolo. I suoi commilitoni consideravano ancora i Terrestri come nemici, nonostante l'alleanza, ed era lo stesso per lui. Non importava quanto cercassero di confonderlo con gentilezze, non sarebbe caduto in inganno per quelle recite.  
Una volta all'interno della sua camera si era ritrovato davanti Aram seduto sul suo letto con le ginocchia incrociate e un display fra le mani. Era uno strumento vecchio dalla nascita degli ologrammi, quindi si stupì nel vederlo trafficarci. L'espressione concentrata del suo partner era particolarmente affascinante, le sopracciglia ravvicinate, ma senza tensione e la piega delle labbra morbida. Alcuni ciuffi ricadevano in avanti oltre la sua clavicola nascondendogli in parte la guancia destra.  
«Perché sei sul mio letto?» gli chiese, interrompendo quello che l'altro stava facendo. Gli occhi etero-cromatici dell'altro si puntarono su di lui, sorprendendolo dalla mancanza di animosità in essi, che si presentò solo qualche minuto dopo nel silenzio seguito alla sua domanda.  
«Perché sei scappato dalla mensa?» gli domandò invece Aram di rimando. La sua voce conteneva una nota di sfida che a Skyler non sfuggì e che servì invece ad accenderlo.  
«Non sono scappato» rispose con rabbia, anche se non ne era sicuro davvero.  
«Come altro lo chiameresti?» lo punzecchiò il suo compagno con tono sarcastico.  
«Ritirata strategica» affermò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Aram spalancò gli occhi a quella risposta e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
  
Aram avrebbe giurato sul motore di una navicella spaziale che il suo partner non avesse il benché minimo briciolo di simpatia, ma quella risposta dal sapore ironico era la prova che si sbagliava. Si portò le mani allo stomaco mentre rideva come aveva fatto solo  poche volte nell'arco di un anno. La coda gli cadde sulla faccia e alcuni capelli entrarono nella sua bocca, facendolo sputacchiare sotto lo sguardo metà esterrefatto metà divertito dell'altro.  
«La compagnia terrestre ha una cattiva influenza su di te, sai» affermò scherzando.  
In un primo momento era rimasto stizzito da Skyler, che si era presentato dopo ore nella loro camera incurante del fatto che lui lo avesse cercato e si fosse, effettivamente, preoccupato per lui; però il suo fastidio era scemato nel nulla ormai.  
Sorridendogli, si spostò dal suo letto e si avvicinò a lui. La differenza d'altezza fra loro si notava di più quando erano così vicini.  
Senza pensarci, per la prima volta, toccò il suo partner, appoggiandogli una mano fra i morbidi capelli bianchi e iniziando ad accarezzarlo. Quelle ciocche soffici erano adorabili fra le sue dita enormi, tanto che gli sembravano quelle di un bambino.  
Solo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio si rese conto di chi stava accarezzando e dell'irrigidimento del ragazzo, che aveva abbassato il volto insolitamente. Skyler era quel tipo di persona che guardava fisso negli occhi con indifferenza, sfidandoti a dire qualcosa che avrebbe poi giudicato “inutile” o “fastidiosa” solo con sguardi di tacito disprezzo o disapprovazione.  
«Scusa, scusa» disse alzando le mani e allontanandosi di qualche passo velocemente, come se fosse stato morso da una serpe.  
Quando Skyler alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, con il volto stranamente arrossato, i suoi occhi lo fulminarono tanto erano carichi di ferocia.  
«Non farlo mai più» intimò gracchiante.  
Aram si sorprese e mormorò un «sì» mentre Skyler se ne andava, lasciandolo di nuovo da solo.  
 


	9. 8

**Capitolo 8**

 

Passare la maggior parte del proprio tempo insieme a una persona portava principalmente a due cose: o a fartela piacere o a odiarla.

Raramente si rimaneva indifferenti, specie se si conviveva, seppure tenendo al minimo la conversazione, e si continuava ad apprendere aspetti l'uno dell'altro. Aram doveva ancora imparare quando era il momento di lasciare in pace Skyler e pareva che valesse lo stesso per l'altro, così quelle incomprensioni spesso sfociavano in litigi scoppiettanti che si risolvevano dopo qualche giorno di silenzio o l'intervento di Rosaline più o meno diplomatico (se minacciarli a turno per fargli far pace poteva essere definito “diplomatico”).

«Aram» lo richiamò Rosaline, mentre lo fissava con uno sguardo predatorio. 

Aram si guardò intorno, in cerca di una via di fuga. Era pericoloso per la sua stessa incolumità stare attorno a Rosaline quando sfoderava quell'occhiata feroce e il suo miglior tono da dittatrice. 

«Non provare a fuggire, altrimenti sarà peggio quando ti troverò... e lo farò, lo sai.»

Dopo quella frase, si voltò verso di lei per risponderle a tono, commettendo così un grave errore di giudizio. Jamal, sbucato dall'altra parte del corridoio, gli bloccò le braccia e lo tenne fermo per la sua partner.

«Ti prego, liberami» implorò Aram, fissando gli occhi nocciola di Jamal.

L'altro scosse la testa e ribatté: «Non ci tengo a essere ucciso al posto tuo.»

«Non hai nessuna pietà.»

Rosaline li raggiunse, incurante dello scambio teatrale avvenuto poco prima davanti ai suoi occhi. 

«Per quanto ancora intendi andare avanti?» gli chiese la ragazza. 

«Finché non mi libererà» rispose, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Jamal. 

«Sto parlando di Skyler» specificò lei. 

«Che c'entra Skyler adesso?» Forse fingere di non aver capito era la tattica giusta.

«Devi smetterla di litigare con lui, cerca un approccio» ribatté Rosaline, ignorando il suo ultimo tentativo di scappare da quella conversazione. 

«Ferma un attimo» disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia una volta compreso il motivo del suo blocco. «Non litigo perché lo voglio, è lui a provocarmi e non vedo comunque come questo ti riguardi.» 

«Ah, non mi riguarda?» gli chiese lei alzando un sopracciglio. «Chi è che vi ferma sempre?» gli domandò. 

«Tu» rispose. 

«Chi è che vi fa da intermediario?» chiese ancora lei. 

«Tu» rispose di nuovo, iniziava a credersi un cretino, oltre che a sentircisi. 

Lei sorrise, un sorriso che all'apparenza poteva sembrare dolce come il miele, ma che in realtà non era altro che veleno. Cessando di controbattere, decise di dichiararsi sconfitto in quella lotta. Un giorno, si promise Aram, avrebbe vinto la guerra. 

Soddisfatta della sua vittoria, Rosaline fece cenno a Jamal di lasciarlo andare e si allontanò senza dire altro. 

Il ragazzo eseguì senza indugio una volta che vide la sua partner sparire in un corridoio, Aram approfittò della sua distrazione momentanea per tirargli una gomitata in pieno petto. 

«Ahi!» esclamò il suo commilitone, massaggiandosi la parte ferita. 

«Bell'amico che sei» borbottò lui in risposta, lanciandogli frecciatine anche con lo sguardo. 

Non avrebbe facilmente dimenticato questo tradimento. 

«Che potevo farci, dai? Lo sai! O tu o io» si lamentò Jamal. 

«Potevamo fuggire insieme» gli rinfacciò. 

«Ci avrebbe trovato e fatto a pezzi in due.»

«In effetti» mormorò Aram, «hai ragione...»

«Non ci avrebbe risparmiato il dolore fisico» sussurrò l'altro, quasi rabbrividendo. 

«Già» concordò, inghiottendo la saliva che aveva trattenuto al pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere. 

La verità era che Aram era leggermente preoccupato del comportamento del suo partner, ultimamente lo sorprendeva spesso con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, distratto durante le conversazioni e aveva l'impressione che la notte dormisse bene quanto lui. Forse era la nostalgia di casa, vista la giovane età di Skyler, però in qualche modo quell'ipotesi non lo convinceva del tutto. Lo conosceva da relativamente poco, ma da abbastanza per appurare che Skyler aveva una visione stranamente ristretta delle cose e che seguiva ciecamente una specie di codice d'onore del soldato. 

«C'è una cosa che mi chiedo da un po' di tempo» commentò Jamal ad alta voce, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri. 

«Cosa?» gli chiese, scostandosi da lui e iniziando a incamminarsi verso il luogo dove pensava avrebbe trovato il suo compagno. 

**«** Ti senti mai in soggezione con Skyler?» Jamal gli porse questa domanda mentre lo accompagnava. 

«Perché questa domanda?» domandò, leggermente sconcertato. «Comunque sì... la prima volta che l'ho visto, mi ha messo davvero in soggezione. Il suo volto è il più pallido che abbia mai visto, così simile alla Luna ed era così distante... Per qualche secondo, mi sono sentito come se fossi nulla.»

«Durante la prova... mi ha fatto paura. Il suo sguardo, quando mi ha sparato, era lo stesso del nemico» disse Jamal, fermandosi. 

Aram non rispose dapprima, confuso dai suoi stessi pensieri che se da una parte lo vedevano difendere il suo partner, l'altra sembrava affermare l'ingenuità dell'affermazione di Jamal.

«Lui sarà sempre un nemico» mormorò con falsa convinzione. Non era sicuro se lo stava ricordando a sé stesso o al suo amico. 

 

Skyler si rannicchiò, stringendosi le ginocchia con le braccia e affondando la faccia incurante dei capelli cadutigli sugli occhi. Avrebbe dovuto presto accorciarli per non infrangere il regolamento, eppure si sentiva riluttante a quella scelta nonostante fosse a conoscenza della praticità che avrebbe comportato. Gli venne in mente che anche il suo compagno di stanza portava i capelli lunghi, i più lunghi che avesse mai visto portare a un soldato, in effetti. Erano lucidi e scuri e più volte si era ritrovato a chiedersi come sarebbe stato passare la mano su quella lunga coda, prima di ricordarsi quanto disapprovasse atti simili di insubordinazione. E di vergognarsi per quei pensieri, che si era sempre premurato di cancellare ed evitare. 

I Terrestri continuavano a spezzare il suo ordine e le sue convinzioni come se nulla fosse, portandolo a dubitare dell'educazione che aveva ricevuto e di sé stesso. In poche parole lo stavano mettendo in pericolo e manipolando verso la direzione che volevano. 

Chiuse gli occhi e ricordò l'umiliazione provata qualche ora prima, quando Aram aveva accarezzato i suoi capelli. 

In verità, la prima emozione che aveva provato era stata sorpresa, mista a una sottile paura, visto che il suo primo pensiero era stato quello di un possibile colpo. Invece, quella mano si era posata sulla sua nuca e aveva scompigliato i suoi capelli con un'inaspettata delicatezza, che gli aveva ricordato il tocco di sua sorella maggiore... 

Era questo, insieme all'eccitazione e all'imbarazzo di essere toccato da _lui_ e dalla loro vicinanza che l'avevano scombussolato e portato a reagire con rabbia. Si era sentito umiliato. 

«Io sono _normale_ » sussurrò, mentre sentiva gli occhi inumidirsi. Le lacrime però non scesero né comparvero, era stato addestrato da suo padre a non piangere, a non essere né mostrarsi debole. Non solo lui era un uomo, ma era pure un Von Sternen. 

«Skyler?» sentì una voce chiamarlo.

In poco tempo Skyler si alzò e si mise in posizione di attacco, pronto ad affrontare chiunque. Quando incontrò gli occhi azzurri e maliziosi di Gabriel si irrigidì, ma assunse una posa meno aggressiva. 

«Gabriel, giusto?»

«Sì. Tutto bene?» gli chiese il ragazzo con la cresta. 

Se ricordava bene era il compagno di Camiel, il soldato che odiava Aram, anche se non sapeva il perché. Tutte le volte che i due si erano affrontati, Rosaline li aveva guardati con qualcosa di simile alla tristezza, che lo aveva incuriosito. 

«Sì» ribatté, controllando la sua espressione e il suo tono. Si sentiva debole in quel momento, ma non lo avrebbe mai mostrato, non avrebbe mai macchiato il suo orgoglio e quello della sua famiglia... almeno non di nuovo. 

«Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Mi allontanavo da Aram» rispose sinceramente. 

«Oh, lo faccio anche io con Camiel ogni tanto. Stare troppo tempo insieme al tuo partner può solo portare a due cose» affermò Gabriel con un sorriso ampio. 

«Sarebbero?» chiese, interessato a sapere quali fossero. 

«Amarsi alla follia o litigare come belve... bé, ovviamente l'amore cambia a seconda della persona» aggiunse, facendogli uno sguaiato occhiolino. 

Skyler si incupì e aggrottò le sopracciglia. 

«Non potrei mai amare un Terrestre» disse con disprezzo. «E non un uomo.»

Gabriel rise. 

«Sull'ultima parte nemmeno io!» esclamò. «Abbiamo qualcosa in comune, almeno.»

Non disse niente, quindi continuò imperterrito. 

«Vuoi venire con me in mensa? Da quanto mi hanno detto, non hai mangiato molto oggi.»

«Sì» rispose, dopo qualche attimo di esitazione. Se si fosse concentrato sul cibo, forse sarebbe riuscito a riprendersi un po'. 

C'era qualcosa che lo infastidiva però, usualmente evitava persone come Gabriel, con una grande parlantina strascicata e giochi volgari, oltre che una specie di bisogno di contatto fisico che li rendeva invadenti. Eppure non era quello che lo metteva sull'attenti di Gabriel. 

Nonostante ciò, minimizzò il disagio che provava nel stare in sua compagnia e si incamminò con lui verso la mensa. 

«Devo passare un attimo nell'area B, quindi aspettami qui, va bene?» aveva detto il soldato dopo aver parlato per quindici minuti interrotti. Skyler si era guardato attorno e aveva annuito, sebbene non conoscesse la zona in cui erano; Gabriel aveva preso un corridoio senza spiegargli nulla e lui si era limitato a seguirlo e ad ascoltare distrattamente il suo chiacchiericcio.

Dieci minuti dopo essere sparito in un secondo corridoio non era ancora tornato. Il corridoio era rimasto deserto per tutto quel tempo e si affacciava completamente in un'area a lui sconosciuta, che non aveva avuto motivo né occasione di esplorare. Non vi erano neanche le mappe o gli ologrammi interattivi da cui estrapolare indicazioni. 

All'improvviso aveva sentito dei passi verso la sua direzione, che aveva distinto come un gruppo di almeno quattro persone. Senza un motivo preciso, forse per istinto, contro la logica che suggeriva che fosse qualche altro soldato o militare, aveva assunto una posa di difesa che poteva apparire innocua e rilassata, mentre i muscoli erano invece pronti a scattare. 

Quando i quattro di erano palesati, Skyler era sicuro di non averli mai visti davvero prima di quel momento. 

«Che volete?» chiese. 

«Oh, guardate, il bimbo Marziano» rispose uno. 

Erano quattro ragazzi, soldati Terrestri, tutti diversi tra loro tranne per quel scintillio maligno negli occhi che li accomunava. 

«Chissà quanti Terrestri hai ucciso, eh, Marziano?» gli domandò uno di loro, avvicinandosi un po' troppo per i gusti di Skyler, che pensò di arretrare, ma fu bloccato dal movimento di uno degli altri che si piazzò alla sua sinistra. 

«O forse non hai mai ucciso, bimbo?» lo provocò uno, ridendo.

«Andatevene» gli intimò Skyler. «Non voglio uccidervi.»

«Ucciderci? Non so se hai notato, Marziamo, ma siamo quattro contro uno e tu sei un bimbo» rispose con arroganza quello che sembrava il capo. Era stato il primo a parlare.

Skyler non era mai stata una testa calda, ma sentirsi dare del bambino non gli era mai piaciuto. Ai tempi dell'accademia militare marziana i commilitoni più grandi lo avevano spesso preso in giro per la sua stazza ed età. D'altronde non era comune essere un bimbo prodigio, soldato alla giovane età di tredici anni. 

Mettendosi nei panni di quel ragazzo, pensò a cosa gli avrebbe dato più fastidio e lo fece.

Sorrise e si voltò, come a ignorarli; i nemici arroganti sono il proprio male. Il suo piano funzionò, due dei quattro ragazzi si scagliarono su di lui, aspettandosi di trovarlo impreparato, senza pensare davvero a nulla se non al loro orgoglio. 

Prese il braccio del primo e lo spinse contro la parete, mentre parava il colpo del secondo. Il primo sbatté la testa e prima che potesse far qualcosa, Skyler sfruttò la forza dell'impatto per tirarlo indietro e mandarlo contro il secondo che si stava preparando a colpirlo.

In quel momento si gettarono gli ultimi due contro di lui, convinti che in quattro ce l'avrebbero fatta a sopraffarlo.

Era uno contro quattro, no?

Skyler sorrise quando vide i due cadere e si preparò per gli altri. Era un soldato speciale, il suo addestramento era iniziato ben prima dell'accademia militare marziana, appena qualche anno dopo la sua nascita. 

«Fermi!» Urlò qualcuno.

Non dovette nemmeno girarsi per vedere chi era, avendo riconosciuto la voce. Non fece in tempo a dire che se la sarebbe potuta cavare da solo, che voleva lottare da solo, e di stare fuori dalle sue battaglie che Aram era già davanti a lui.

In pochi minuti mise fine al combattimento, ignorando anche il rumore di una testa che veniva sbattuta – nuovamente – alle loro spalle. Skyler vide Jamal tirare un pugno a uno dei due che aveva steso precedentemente e che si era a malapena ripreso. Aram stava si fermò quando tutti e quattro i soldati sembrarono definitivamente inoffensivi. 

«Stai bene?» gli chiese il suo partner.

«Chi ti ha detto di intervenire?» chiese con qualcosa di simile all'astio. Era stanco, irritato e il ricordo dell'umiliazione subita bruciava ancora. 

«Volevo solo aiutarti» ringhiò Aram. «Voglio che questa cosa funzioni e dovresti volerlo anche tu, no? Altrimenti siamo fottuti tutti, Skyler.» 

Non era la prima volta che vedeva il suo partner così arrabbiato, ma in qualche modo, forse per l'aggressività e la stanchezza contenute nel suo tono, la sua espressione e la sua posa, lo colpì e decise di lasciare perdere. 

«Sì» rispose, senza esitazione. Non avrebbe mai rivelato il perché voleva che questo funzionasse ne andava della sua missione. 

«Skyler!» lo chiamò una voce. «Che diavolo è successo, amico?» domandò Gabriel, con un tablet in mano. 

«Semplicemente: ti perdi sempre il meglio, Gabe» scherzò Rosaline allora, sorprendendo un po' tutti. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiungo solo che ho scritto la scena del combattimento ascoltando le soundtrack di Karate Kid e Rocky.


	10. Capitolo 9

**Capitolo 9**

 

 

Dopo la prima esercitazione d'emergenza, ne seguirono altre che vennero aggiunte a estenuanti ore di allenamento; era ormai chiaro che i loro superiori avessero ricevuto delle nuove informazioni… e dovevano averli preoccupati, viste le esercitazioni imposte, rese sempre più fitte e complesse.

Molti soldati non erano riusciti a sostenere quel ritmo chiuso e forzato, tante volte inatteso. Qualche sadico ufficiale aveva iniziato a svegliarli durante tutte le ore del giorno e della notte per metterli a correre, sparare, lottare e così via.

Anche il loro piccolo gruppo, fatto di soldati speciali abituati a pericolose missioni, si stava lentamente stancando e i loro nervi stavano iniziando a cedere, rendendo tutti più scontrosi. Il fatto che i piani alti non avessero comunicato nulla rendeva il tutto più snervante.

Camiel, con un carattere parecchio aggressivo di suo, e Rosaline erano stati i primi a dare segni di cedimento mentale e fisico. Si erano entrambi fatti più taciturni con l'accumularsi delle borse sotto gli occhi e avevano iniziato a urlare all'improvviso di far silenzio, accusando forti emicranie.

Aram era preoccupato per i suoi amici e anche Skyler sembrava inquieto, sebbene non mostrasse nulla sul suo volto, simile a una maschera di pietra; erano i suoi occhi a trasmettere quella sensazione ad Aram. Era sicuro che da quello sguardo puntato su

Rosaline trasparisse affetto, che lo volesse ammettere o meno.

Rosaline, pensava Aram, era quel genere di persona che adoravi od odiavi da subito, non c'era una via di mezzo alle reazioni che nel corso di quegli anni aveva visto tante volte.

Dopo qualche tempo alcuni soldati avevano iniziato a saltare i pasti per riposarsi, mentre altri erano stati ricoverati in infermeria in seguito a infortuni e crolli nervosi. Viste le emicranie, Aram aveva consigliato più volte a Rosaline, supportato da Gabriel e Jamal, di fare visita all’infermeria, ma lei aveva testardamente rifiutato ogni volta. Gabriel aveva confidato al gruppo che Camiel si era dapprima rifiutato testardamente di andare in infermeria, ma che poi qualcosa – che Gabriel non conosceva – gli aveva fatto cambiare idea.

Anche Aram si sentiva stanco e innervosito; quando poi tornava nella sua stanza e vi trovava Skyler, finiva con l'agitarsi ancora di più. Non era la sua presenza a dargli fastidio, come nei primi tempi, quanto il silenzio che si instaurava fra loro quotidianamente: se avessero parlato, se si fossero fatti compagnia a vicenda e conosciuti, non solo avrebbero funzionato meglio come squadra, ma avrebbero superato quel periodo con meno difficoltà, o almeno così aveva sostenuto Rosaline quando parlava del suo compagno. Lei diceva sempre che avere un partner con cui parlare aiutava a superare le avversità della vita.

Anche in quel momento Skyler era lì, seduto sul suo letto, la schiena appoggiata al muro e con il suo pad personale fra le mani che leggeva qualcosa e, per una volta, non sembrava qualcosa a che fare con l’esercito. Aram non sapeva che gli piacesse leggere, ma in effetti non sapeva quasi nulla su di lui. Quello che conosceva erano le poche informazioni raccontategli brevemente da Saintèl e nessuna racchiudeva qualcosa di veramente personale. D’altronde il fascicolo di Skyler doveva essere simile al suo: segretato e con informazioni più false che vere, oltre a quelle generiche; ma questo valeva per ogni soldato che compieva anche missioni _speciali_.

Negli ultimi tempi si era ritrovato a riflettere sempre di più su quello che gli aveva detto Camiel e su quello che aveva risposto una volta a Jamal. Skyler poteva anche essere il suo partner, ma non era uno di loro, non era un Terrestre, bensì un Marziano e in quanto tale sarebbe sempre stato un suo nemico.

O almeno era questo il punto che gli creava confusione.

Come poteva trattare il ragazzo a cui avrebbe dovuto affidare la vita e quella del loro gruppo sul campo, in cambio della sua, come un nemico? Era consapevole di che tipo di soldato fosse Skyler, spesso lo preoccupava quella sua indole, il seguire tutti i comandi senza un fiato, un segno che approvava o disapprovava quello che avrebbe fatto e, allo stesso tempo, ne ammirava la forza.

Inoltre doveva ammettere che sarebbe stato bello potersi comportare più naturalmente con lui, abbassare la guardia.

Si sorprese quando il compagno, su cui si era soffermato a pensare mentre era disteso sulla sua brandina, gli parlò all’improvviso. Non era scontato che Skyler iniziasse per primo una conversazione, anzi, il più delle volte era stato lui stesso a provare un dialogo e a essere malamente respinto.

«Aram» lo chiamò di nuovo Skyler. «Posso... chiederti una cosa?» gli chiese il ragazzo con un’espressione che gli parve timida, forse imbarazzata.

Preso in contropiede e – non che volesse ammetterlo – arrossendo un po’ sentendosi influenzato dall’atteggiamento dell’altro, gli rispose: «Dimmi.»

« Pensi che la gente possa cambiare?» 

Quella domanda lo lasciò spiazzato.  Ci mise del tempo per rispondergli, per pensare seriamente alla domanda che il suo partner gli aveva posto. Quando ebbe la risposta, si assicurò di guardarlo negli occhi prima di rispondergli. 

«Difficilmente penso che una persona possa cambiare, ma… sì.»

Skyler emise un mugugno simile a un «uhm» e si fece silenzioso, ma non tornò a guardare il pad, si limitò ad appoggiare la guancia sulla mano del braccio che aveva appoggiato sopra al ginocchio, la gamba piegata che gli faceva assumere una delle pose più naturali che gli avesse mai visto fare.

« Camiel è cambiato» gli confessò, senza sapere neppure lui perché. L’unica cosa di cui era certo era che voleva spezzare quel loro silenzio, il cui peso gli stava diventando insopportabile. 

Skyler non disse nulla, eppure Aram sapeva che gli stava lasciando la possibilità di continuare, che lo stava ascoltando.

«Tanto tempo fa eravamo amici… Onestamente?» rise amaramente, «Era il mio  _migliore_ amico.»

«Cosa successe?» gli domandò Skyler.

Aram deglutì, mentre i ricordi tornavano violentemente a galla, irrompendo oltre le mura che aveva costruito per marginarli.

Tutte le memorie più belle, seguite dalla fine. Amara. Reale. Troppo reale.

Nascose il volto, girandolo, abbassando lo sguardo. Anche le emozioni di allora erano tornate insieme alle ferite che non erano mai guarite, che non aveva mai davvero tentato di curare.

« Non devi dirlo...»

«Ammazzarono sua sorella»  lo interruppe con voce greve. «Un attacco dei Marziani. Io ero con lei  e... non riuscii a salvarla.»

Skyler non disse nulla. Aram si girò e uscì, travolto dalla forza delle sua stessa rabbia. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce come spin-off sequel di un'altra. Non so se la suddetta vedrà mai la luce, ma ci tenevo a specificare il background della sua creazione.


End file.
